Raving Love
by hp-mr-twilight-lover
Summary: They guys and girls meet for the first time around the age of 19. Fresh out of High School, and raging with unused hormones. Where the hell did Edward learn to dance? Why is Jasper beatboxing? And where did Emmett get his skills from? Humans EXB JXA EXR
1. Cheese Boxers and Black Lace

**A/N: Well.. I kinda just thought of this... so yeah... P**

**I don't any chacters, and I am not Stephanie Meyer.. cuz seriously.. why would she post stories on here? haha**

* * *

Grown up  
She just turned 16  
Stuck in the moment  
Dead at the scene  
And it's on tonight  
This is the life that you wanted, right?  
So turn off all the lights  
Dressed up just like a movie star  
At all the parties they'll know who you are  
Wouldn't it be great, to be fashionably late?  
So why don't you wait, till you're sedated

I sing into my hair brush as the song, Dance Hall Drug by Boys Like Girls, plays on my iPod.

I hear a giggles as I am in the middle of the song. I swing around, throwing my hair brush in the process, at Rose and Alice standing in the door frame.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I yell as I jump off the bed and chase them into the living room where I stop dead in my tracks.

Three of the most AMAZINGLY GEORGOUS looking guys are casually draped over our couch.

I look down at my boxers with the character Cheese from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and my black lace and blush furiously. I'm sure my hair is a mess since I was in the middle of combing it after taking a shower.

"Bella, these are our next door neighbors. Emmett and Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale." Alice says gesturing from left to right as I check them out.

Emmett is a HUGE guy, built out insanely. A brown leather jacket, matching his brown buzzed hair, hugs his bulging arms as faded jeans contour to his legs.

Edward has a swimmers body, slight and covered in tight black jeans and a Sweeny Todd hoodie. His shaggy bronze hair threatens to cover his almond shaped eyes.

Jasper is a normal build, his dark, creased jeans wanting to cling to his legs, and his blue polo straining against his muscled arms.

"H-hello." I stammered, cursing myself for my embarrassment causing me to sound like a blundering idiot. "Excuse me." I back out of the room, shooting a glare at Rose and Alice as I do.

I run back to my room and quickly dress in skinny jeans and a Fosters hoodie, finish brushing my hair, my long bangs sweeping across my forehead.

As I go back to the living room I hear laughing. I silently plead that they aren't laughing about earlier. I step into the door way and slam right into a rock solid body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't -" My mouth hangs open with my unfinished sentence when my eyes meet Edwards bright green ones.

He chuckles as he brushes my bangs out of my eyes. "It's okay. I was sent to get you, but here you are."

What? He was sent to get me? By who? Why can't I say anything back?

"Breathe, Bella." He says and I suck in a deep breath. The heat rushes up to my cheeks as I look down.

"Well, I'm here now so we can go into the living room." I walk around him and enter the living room just as every ones eyes snap to me and a roar of laughter erupts in the room.

I roll my eyes as I go to sit in a chair.

"Hey Bella?" Edwards's velvet voice asks from behind me. My knees turn to jelly and I flop into the chair, none to gracefully.

"Yes, Eddie?" I glance up and see him flinch. Emmett and Jasper start to chuckle. A glare from Edward silences them.

"Just call me Edward." He gives me a crooked smile. "Do you want to come with me tonight to a rave? It'll be totally awesome if you'd come."

I glance as Alice and Rose, seeing if they knew about this.

"Not my scene." Rose says as Alice nods in agreement.

"So, I guess we're alone in this huh?" I smile seductively at him, though it feels like a grimace.

"Yeap. I believe it's called a date." He whispers as he sits down on the arm of my chair.

A cross between a gasp and a sqeek come out of my mouth. The heat instantly rises in my cheeks and I put my head in my hands.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I mumble and his hand rubs circles in my back.

"Good, now we won't feel so bad when we go out on our double date." Rose says and my head snaps up.

"What?"

"Ummhmm. Why you were getting dressed Emmett, Jasper, Rose and I made plans to go see a movie and eat out." Alice explains, her glance sliding over to Jasper when she says his name.

"Oh I see. I'm glad then that we aren't going with you guys. That sounds like a snore fest!" Edward and I start laughing but the others just give us a confused half-smile. I'm sure they were contemplating admiting us.

"Come on Emmet, Edward. We have to finish unpacking." Jasper says rising gracefully from the couch and nodding to Rose then Alice, giving her a blinding smile.

"Oh, alright." Emmett says leaning forward to kiss Roses forehead. "See you later."

I glance at Edward and he smiles crookedly again, making my pulse race faster. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even know the guy!

He leans over and squeezes me to him before letting me go and exiting with his room mates.

The door closes behind them and I launch myself at Alice and Rose. Shrieks fill the air as we tumble to the ground. I grab two throw pillows and proceede to beat the aganist Alice and Roses shoulders.

"Isabella Swan stop!" Rose yells and I drop the pillows back onto the couch and remove my knees from their stomachs.

"How DARE you do that to me!" I yell as Alice sits up, rubbing her shoulder. Rose just lays there, looking at the ceiling. "I was in my underwear for gods sake!"

"Oh, give it a rest. They all thought it was cute." Rose rolls and pops up into a standing postion. "You didn't see the way Edward was eyeing you?"

I groan and flop back onto the floor. "My Cheese underwear and lace bra. Great. Just great! I must have looked to slutty." I roll to my side, pull my arm back and punch the couch.

"BELLA! Don't harm the fruniture." Alice says as she gets up and walks to the kitchen. "I'm making salad and pasta."

"Leave the meat out of it until I get my plate." I call and Alice grunts.

I stand up and hug Rose. "I'm sorry for beating you." I look up into her eyes, giving her my best puppy dog face.

He laughs and hugs me back. "That's okay. We all know the risks when it come to you and your violence."

I shurg as we go to help Alice.


	2. neon green and rainbows

**A/N So, here's the second chappy... donno if it's that great. BUT! I kinda was in a bad mood when I wrote this, so that's why Bella is so mean. **

**Me new friend, Tegan.. haha, has a story out called 'Skater Love'.. tis kinda where I stole the title for mine.. 'cept not really skaters in this.xvannax**

**I don't own Twilight, nor any of its charactres... though if Japser, Edward or Jame became avaliable.. I'm so there.**

Situations are irrelevant now.  
She loves the way that I tease  
I love the way that she breathes  
I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night  
She can't behave and I'm just a slave  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes. (Situations: Escape the Fate)

I toss shirts and hoodies over my shoulder as I am rummaging in my closet for my neon green fishnet shirt to wear to the rave tonight.

I stare at my empty closet, glance back at my clothes covered room and growl.

"ALICE!! ROSE!!" I scream as I run towards the door. My feet snag on one of the many pieces of clothes and I face plant right into a pile of rainbow hoodies.

"What?" They ask, opening the door, taking in the scene and double over laughing.

I flip over, sit up and rub my knees. "Damn, that hurt."

I wait for them to stop laughing then ask, "Which one of you bitches took off with my green fishnet shirt?"

The glance at each other and Alice's face turns a light pink shade.

"AH HA!" I yell, jumping up and lunging towards her.

"STOP!" Rose yells and blocks Alice, grabbing my shoulders.

I glare at Rose then glance at Alice. "Go. Get. My. Shirt."

"Say please, Bella." Alice says and I snarl.

Rose shakes my shoulders, causing my teeth to clatter.

"FINE! Stop shaking me, geeze." I take a deep breath and put on a smile. "Alice, dear, would you, _please,_ go get my shirt?"

She nods and skips off to her room.

"See, now that wasn't all too hard." Rose says and I wrench my shoulders out of her grasp to go look for my pants.  
"Yeah, yeah. You two need to _ask _before borrowing my clothes." Neon green covers my eyesight and I laugh. "Thanks, Alice."

"No problem. So what are you wearing tonight?" She asks, shoving clothes off my bed and sitting down.

"This shirt, black tank under it. My neon green belt and black and green pants. If I can find them." I say, throwing clothes into a pile, and sighing. "You didn't borrow those too did you?"

I glance over and she shakes her head. "You should wear the black furry boots with the fishnets."

I nod as I find them and toss them on the bed with the black tank and green shirt.

"I think rave clothes, are so strange." She looks up and the ceiling and squints. "Why is there blood up here?"

I laugh as I rummage through a pile of pants. "YES! Found them."

She hops off the bed, goes to the door and pauses. "You'd better hurry. It's already eight-thirty."

I roll my eyes as the phone rings.

"Got it!" Rose yells as the ringing stops. "Bella! Edwards on the phone for you!" It almost sounds like a sing-a-long.

I pick up my line and wave as Alice leaves. "Hey."

"'Ello. I forgot to ask what you were wearing." He chuckles and I hear a slapping noise in the background. "Knock it off you two. I'm trying to talk."

I laugh and roll over, grabbing my cell phone. "I'm wearing neon green. Are you wearing rainbow?"

"Yeah, I don't own any of that."

"Any of what?" I ask hopping up and running to the living room.

"Any of what you said." His voice sounds a little uneasy.

I motion for the girls to be quite and put the phone on speaker.

"What'd I say?" The giggling starts to bubble put I hold it down.

"RAINBOWS!" He yells and we all bust out laughing.

A moment after we stop laughing we can hear Emmett and Jasper in the background, making fun of Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward!" I pick up the phone, taking it off speaker phone and go to the kitchen.

"Ugh. Whatever, Bella. I'll be there to pick you up at nine alright?"

"Yeah. I really am sorry. I didn't think they were in the room."

"Ummhmm. SHUT UP GUYS! I'm gonna go. See you in thirty. Bye."

I hang up the phone and race to my room to get ready. Only tripping twice and hitting a wall once. I was so proud.

* * *

**A/N... so there you are... cringe oh well... I need more time to write the next chapter since it's the rave scene and I have this twist in it.**

**Review? for me? Please? **


	3. supprize!

**A/N: Right, umm, well I didn't write the rave scene in the chappy, though I promised.. I know sorry. I changed my mind at the last moment . Hope you understand hehe**

**The Rave will DEFFENTLY be in the next chapter C: promise for realz this time!**

**I don't own the charactures of Twilight nor the original plot! I DO however, own my own brain that made this crazy story for the characture of the awesomeness of Twilight... hope I didn't ruin it too badly lol**

**and now... onward, to the strange chapter that is this!**

* * *

So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down.  
(And now that I'm gone) Try to forget me and just move on.  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word and you hate me for it now  
(But you knew all along) Try to forget me and just move on.  
Oh my dear what have I gone and done now?  
It's curtain call, I'm about to take my last bow.  
Well what did you expect from me? Well what did you expect from me? (Calling all cars: Senses Fail)

I jump on my bed, stretch my hand up to reach a sock that somehow got on the curtain rod and start to teeter to the left.

Thinking fast I shift my weight in the opposite direction, over shooting the balancing thing and start to fall towards the pile of clothes beside my bed. I squeeze my eyes shut, bracing myself for the impact, but all I feel is rock hard arms slightly making an impact on my back and knee pits. (**School joke…haha**)

My eyes pop open, staring straight into brilliant green ones. I can feel my mouth drop open as Edwards face comes into view.

A gasping, cough, squeak sound comes out of my mouth. I shut it and groan, narrowing my eyes as I see the corner of his mouth is turned up in a smirk.

"Thanks, Edward." I say after a moment. "But, you can put me down now."

He looks around on the ground and chuckles. "Where?"

I roll my eyes as I swing my legs off of his arms, landing on a pile of jeans. "Here."

I jump onto the bed, grabbing my boots and pulling them on.

"Why are you here so early?" I adjust my fishnet stockings and glance up at his stare. "What?"

His cheeks tint pink as he looks towards the door. "Nothing. Nice shoes though."

My eyes travel over his out fit and I smile. His tight black short sleeve shirt has a fishnet overlay, cutting off at his wrists. His pants snuggle to his hips but flare out really wide at the bottom, covering his shoes, if he's wearing any.(**all clothes are on bio/profile page**)

I hop off the bed and smile up at him. "Thanks. Are we going?"

He steps away from me, nearly tripping over a pile of shoes, but I grab his shirt, stopping him.

"Can we get out of here before something attacks me?" His voice holds a serious note but I laugh, pulling him out of my room.

"Sorry, I was trying to find my outfit for tonight." I say gesturing to myself as his eyes scan over my body. I turn my head away as the blush creeps up my neck.

We reach the living room and I stop at the door way, causing Edward to bump into me. I scan the room, watching Emmett and Rose ferociously make out as Alice giggles as Jaspers hands slide around her waist and pull her onto his lap.

"What is it?" Edward asks, peeking around my head and groans.

I glance back at Edward, whispering something and he nods, flashing me a smile.

"One…two…three." He says and we start breaking out in moans and groans.

"Bella." Edward moans.

"Oh, Edward!" I groan, trying not think about saying that in a different situation.

I look at the four pairs of eyes staring at us and bust out laughing.

"Damnit, Bella and Edward. You were turning me on!" Emmett yells and Rose slaps his chest.

"B-Bella, why the hells did you do that!?" Alice stutters as I grab onto the door frame to keep from falling to the floor in a laughing fit, almost defining ROTFL.

"I'm, sorry." I say trying to catch my breath.

"We were just trying to make you couples stop what you were doing." Edward says, a chuckle escaping every now and then.

Jasper rolls his eyes as Emmett glances over at Rose.

I stand up straight and take a deep breath.

"Be right back." Edward says pulling me back into the kitchen.

"What is it?" I look up at him and tilt my head to the right.

"Would you like to go for dinner before the rave?" His eyes slide down to my mouth then back up to my eyes.

"Sure. With them?" I jester back to the living room and he nods, his eyes going back to my lips.

I smile and step closer to him, out shirts brushing, and tilt my face up to his.

He looks a little nervous as his eyes flash faster between my mouth and eyes as I slowly stretch up on my tip toes.

He starts to lean back but, groans and lowers his lips to meet mine.

A shiver shoots down my spine as his arms wrap around my body, pulling me tight against him. I moan as his tongue slides across my bottom lip, probing for entrance.

I pull back and gasp for breath, my hands clutching onto his thin shirt. My eyes stayed glued to the floor as my mind kicks into to overdrive, trying to process all my thoughts at once.

"Bella?" His voice is husky and I glance up. "Sorry, I know that was kinda fast and all…"

I shake my head, cutting him off and trying to get my thought straight. "No, no, don't apologize. I just kinda, can't think straight right now."

"Whoa." Alice's voice calls from behind us and I spin around, backing up into Edward.

Her, Jasper, Rose and Emmett are all standing there, the boys smirking, and the girls gaping. I feel the blush creep up into my face as I cower farther back into Edwards' chest, his arms wrapping around my waist.

After a tense moment of complete silence Edward clears his throat and asks. "Do you guys mind if we join you for dinner?"

Alice breaks out a blinding smile and bounces towards us. "Of course that's alright! Right guys?" She looks back and everyone nods.

"Then it's settled! We were about to leave anyways!" Alice squeals, bounding past the door frame, dragging Jasper with her.

Emmett smirks at us as he turns to follow Rose outside.

I start towards the door, but Edward just holds me to his chest.

I look back, cocking an eye brow at him and he flashes his smexii grin. "Forward March, baby doll."

I giggle when he grimaces at the pet name, takes my hand and leads me out to the parking lot.

**At the restaurant…**

We get our both and pile in, tossing menus around as we laugh at Emmett's joke.

As the waiter comes to take our drink order I look around the room. There is a GIANT wooden dance floor placed in the middle of the room with small tables around the edge of it. Off to the right of the dance floor is a bar, and stage, where I suppose Karaoke happens.

A nudge against my arm makes me jump, turning to the nudger.

Edward.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter, Joel, asks and I snap my eyes to him, smiling.

His smile falls from his face for a second as Rose and Alice start to giggle.

"I'll have a root beer with only half a cup of ice, please?"

"Uh, s-sure." He stutters, staring at me, as I keep smiling at him.

Edward leans over and kisses my cheek, looking at Joel the whole time.

Joel rips his eyes away from us and walks a little shakily back towards the kitchen.

"Oh that was so cruel, Bella." Alice says, covering her giggles with her hand.

I shrug as I lean over and lick Edwards's cheek. "I was just being nice."

"Ew, could you two not do that at the table." Emmett grumbles as we all laugh.

The song, Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the year, by Fall Out Boy comes over the speakers and Edward and I file out, heading to the dance floor.

He twirls me onto the wooden floor, pulling me close to him as we sway back and forth to the song.

He starts to sing as we push away and pull towards each other in a funked out version of the lady bug.

I laugh as he twirls me into him then out again. He lets go and I spin a few times as he follows me, catching my hand as I turn for the last time.

Edward busts out into the chorus as we hold out arms across our chest, holding hands and slowly move in a circle then bust away from eachother.

We slide back from eachother, doing small dance moves then I run towards him. He catches me in his arms, picking me up off the floor, bridal style, spinning twice, then flipping me backwards over his arm.

As the end of the song approaces he hold my back aganist his chest, grabs my right hand and slowly spins me out as the music comes to an end.

Clapping erupts from around us and we take a bow for everyone, laughing as we prance off the floor, back to our table.

"Impressive." Emmett says as we slide into the booth, panting and drinking our newly arrived drinks.

"Wow, Bella, I didn't know you could dance so gracefully." Rose laughs as I shoot her the death glare.

Joel comes back to take our order and Edward slides his arm around my waist.

I roll my eyes and give him my order.

We spend about an hour or so, laughing and chatting, sometimes dancing when the mood comes, and eating our food.

After we finish, Edward and I see Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper off before we slide into his silver Volvo and head towards the rave.

"I can't wait to see what you look like dancing at the rave." He says winking at me as he slips his hand into mine.

I blush and scoot in closer to his side.

"I hope I don't embarass you." I laugh and he chuckles.

"That's not a possibility."

_You are oh so wrong, Mr. Cullen._

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest chappy I've written so far . but I just couldn't helpers my self!! C hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Review? For me? Pweeze? -puppy dog face- ahaha **


	4. ravetastical

**A/N: ah-a... **

**I don't own anything! geeze!**

* * *

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about (all about us – T.A.T.U)

"Rapu." Edward says to the guy standing outside the doorway.

Can you believe I am in an ALLEY way, at ten-forty at night?!

Edward pulls me through the door into a _long _schoolish hallway that looks like the people just vanished as they walked to their classes. Yeah, I was a little freaked out; since this reminded me of a dream I once had….

"Bella?" I hadn't even realized I had stopped until he said something.

"Um, sorry." I try a carefree laugh but it comes out eerie, and rebounds to me.

"If you don't want to go…"

I shake my head and push forward. I'm sure the rave looks a lot better then this anyways, and it'll be worth it to be near him.

He laughs when I start to skip ahead of him and hum 'all about us' by T.A.T.U.

I feel a breeze then my back hits the wall with a soft thud, making the air rush out of me.

Soft lips cover mine, making heat rush through my body. I look up into Edwards's dark green eyes and smile. I thread my fingers through his hair and pull his lips back to mine.

He starts to resist but gives in, pressing his body tight against mine. His fingers trail a fire down my sides making me groan and him smile.

I feel him start to grow when a loud cough breaks us apart.

Our eyes snap to the group of girls and guys laughing as the pass by.

The heat instantly flushes over my face as Edward looks back at me smiling, a faint pink stain on each cheek.

I try to cover my laugh, but it doesn't work so I just bust out laughing, leaning into him to keep from falling on the floor. His body starts to shake before he lets out a booming laugh that echoes off the walls.

I look over and see the group just glance at us, moving faster down the hallway; which makes me laugh even harder.

I sink to the floor, dragging him with me and some how end up in his lap.

A clicking sound gets louder and I look around, coming face to…err… crotch, with the guy that lets us in.

He smirks at us, shaking his head and walks back to the door.

"We're not toasted!" Edward yells, making me jump.

He hugs me closer to him then pushing me into a standing position as we get up.

We get to the rave and a rainbow of colors, hits us, blinding me for a moment, as Edward drags me over to a group of people.

"Hey, guys, Edward's here!" A very colorful guy yells as about seven people turn to look at us. Everyone bumps fists with Edward and looks at me questionably, but acts normally.

"Everyone this is Bella Swan." Edward says pulling me into his side as I see a few girls giving me glares.

"Hey." I smile looking around at all the uniquely dressed peoples.

"Tiger, Saphira, Segual, Desha, Harlequin, and Jinks." He points to each one in return and I nod to each, getting wondrous looks the whole time.

Jinks, the girl decked out in bright pink and orange steps out to hug me.

"Let's go dance." She yells pulling me out into the crowd of glowing, literally, peoples and starts to do techno moves I'd never seen before.

He hands move at a speed that I'd be afraid to achieve, as her glow bracelets make weird designs in her wake.

I don't quite move at her pace, but I let my body get into the rhythm as I start to 'rave'.

She smiles at me, move closer and we start to dance up against each other. I falter on my rhythm, never having danced with a girl like this, but I let it go and continue to slide my body with hers.

I can here her hum along with the music as a few guys stop and stare at us.

Strong hands slide onto my waist and I look back into Harlequins face. He smiles as he starts to move his body against mine. I freak.

_I'm not suppose to be dancing with _him! _I'm suppose to be with Edward!!_

I try to move from between them, but his hands hold me close to him as Jinks presses closer to me. I try to shove her away, but she is stronger then me.

Harlequins' arms wrap around my waist, and I snap my leg back, hard, hitting him square in the crotch. His arms slacken and I jump out from between them, just to get my arm grabbed by long fingers. I wrench my arm away as I look at who grabbed me.

Tiger.

He gives me a wicked smile, stepping closer to me. I take an extinctive step back, right into Jinks arms. I growl, turning around and shove her with all my strength, right into Harlequin who is doubled over in pain.

I start to take off towards where I left Edward, _stupid me, _when somebody slams into me, knocking me, face first, against the wall. I groan as pain erupts through my head and my sight starts to fuzz, little white lights prick my vision.

All the weight of Tiger, which is a lot, is crushing me against the wall, cutting off my air supply. Right before I lose the all the oxygen in my lungs, the weight is off of me and I fall to the ground, gasping as that sweet necessity of life fills my lung.

I look up and see Edwards back to me; his frame crouched in an attacking stance. Segual is standing there, holding back Tiger as Desha stand between the two, her palms flat on their chest, glaring at each one.

Tiger pulls out of Seguals' hold and stalks off into the crowd. Desha drops her arms, sighing and walks into Seguals' arms.

Edward turns towards me, scoops me up in his arms and carries me out into the hallway. I grab onto his shirt with one of hands, curling into him as I start to drift into the nothingness.

* * *

**A/N: -COWERS- please no hurt me! I'll write the next one really fast! I promise! like, today! I swears!**

**press the button, type a few words. it'll make my day so much better (smile) I really need it.**


	5. the kiss of dawn

**A/N: Okay.. my bad this look a little bit longer then I though ...ahaha (covers head) **

**I don't own Twilight or the REALLY goregous Cullen guys... damn it haha**

* * *

Blinded I am  
And so are you  
By shedding tears  
Confusion that separates us two  
We hold dear  
Just look into my eyes  
Kiss our fears goodbye  
I'm reaching for your shadow  
Drowning in the kiss of dawn  
Touching the pain that you left me with  
At the kiss of dawn  
(Kiss of Dawn-HIM)

(**Edwards POV**)

"Bella. Bella, please wake up." I called, cradling her head in my lap as I cleaned the three inch gash on her forehead.

_Damn that Tiger, I swear I'm gonna make him pay for hurting her. _

"Come one, Bella. Please wake up. For me." I whisper and her eye lids flutter open a little bit and my heart screamed for joy.

"That's it, love. Just open your eyes." I move her soft brown hair off her face, avoiding the scabbing gash and cup her warm cheek.

Her eyes flutter for a moment before they open all the way, still clouded over in disorientation.

She mutters something that sounds like, 'you're my angel' but, I ignore it, knowing she isn't fully functional right now.

"Edward." She sighs, folding her hand over my forearm, instantly setting it on fire. I can feel my heart squeeze and speed up.

"Oh, Bella." I lean down and kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

_How stupid am I to have let her go with Jinks. I should have known. I should have known! I'm such an idiot!_

She shakes her head, pulling her self up and I move my hand to her back, to support her incase she gives out.

She sits up, mostly with my help, and looks at me with her beautiful light brown eyes.

"_You're _sorry? You didn't do anything, Edward. It was all my fault for leaving you. I shouldn't have. I just go caught up in dancing. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

_Why the hell is _she _sorry? It's not like she _asked _to be thrown against the wall._

I shake my head, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her close to me, needing the feel of her body against mine.

"Silly, Bella." I whisper into her ear, lightly kissing her exposed neck.

She turns and captures my lips with hers, sending that want through my body. I hold her closer, slipping my fingers up the bottom of her shirt, making her moan.

I pull back, to catch my breath and she lays her head on my shoulder.

I groan, get up and pick her up bridal style. Her hand automatically clenches onto my shirt, making me smile as I make my way outside.

"Where are we going?" She asks after I sit her in the passenger seat and slide into the drivers' side, starting up my Volvo.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, to get your head checked out."

She looks at me, wide-eyed. I just realize what I said and shake my head, chuckling.

"No, no, not like that. I mean your three inch gash." My hands squeeze on the steering wheel as I think about Tiger.

_I'll make him pay. Soon._

"Oh." She says, brushing her fingers over the wound. I slide my fingers in between hers, making sure she doesn't infect it as I drive to the hospital.

**At the hospital…**

"No stitches, just needs a band-aid." My dad, Carlisle says, cleaning Bellas' wound and shooting me questioning looks.

I smile, and rub circles onto the back of her hand.

"Tiger." I say, and see his nod in understanding.

Bella looks from my dad to me in confusion and I smile.

"Carlisle is my dad." I say and her eyes widen, then snap to Carlisle as he finishes putting on the large square band-aid.

"Crap." She sighs, as Carlisle holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bella Swan." He smiles at her, genuinely, surprisingly and shakes her hand.

"Well, not very nice to meet you." She laughs and shakes her head. "I didn't quite picture the hospital as a place to meet a guys' parent."

I cover my smile and stare at Carlisle's shocked expression. His eyes snap to mine, asking if she is my girlfriend.

I shrug, not sure if she would qualify as a 'girlfriend'. It seems as demeaning as giving the title of monk to the bishop.

He nods; somehow always knowing what's going through my head and starts writing out Bella's prescription.

I take her home, and have her lie down on the couch, since her room is a death trap, and go back to my apartment to get ready to go have a _chat_ with Tiger.

(**Bellas POV**)

He looked angry when he left, which freaked me out.

Thinking back to how he looked crouched down, like he was about to attack Tiger, sends chills down my spine.

I hit the back of the couch, cursing myself for leaving him to dance with _Jinks._ I mean, what the hell kinda name is that?! I was so stupid. So very _very_ stupid!

I stand up just as the door burst open and Alice and Rose basically fall into the room.

"Bella!" They yell, squishing me between them, suffocating me.

"Guys, guys, I can't, breathe." I wheeze and they loosen up. Rose hits my shoulder and hugs me to herself.

"Oh, Bella, I hate you."

I laugh and hug her back. We always say the opposite of how we feel about each other. It makes us look less gay, though more crazy.

"Who told you two?" I ask pulling Alice into the hug.

"Edward." Alice whispers as I just noticed the guys standing in the doorway.

"Hey." I wave from between the girls. "Okay, enough hugging. I'm alright anyways."

I slip from between them and sit down on the couch.

They take a seat beside me as the guys file in to take a seat on the chairs.

"Edward told us about Tiger." Emmett says, glancing at Edward then at me, wincing when I move my hair out of my eyes, exposing the bandage.

The girls gasp as I hear Edward start to growl. Woops, didn't mean to do that.

"I'm going to get some aspirin." I call as I make my way towards the kitchen. My head is _killing_ me.

I look around for aspirin, but, guess what? THERE ISN'T ANY!! Just my freakin' luck.

I sit down at the table, laying my head down on my arms and sigh. Too much pain, too much pain. Rolling my head to the side, a wave pain shoots through my head, causing me to squeak.

"ARG!!" I yell, jumping out of the chair and smacking right into Edwards rock hard chest. "Oof."

"Your head's hurting."

"No, not at all." I roll my eyes and his lips tip up into a crooked smile.

_Whoa, that's really sexy._

His right hand comes up and shakes a bottle of prescription pain killers. I reach my hand out to take them but he hides them behind his back. My eyes narrow, sending a small wave of pain and he just smiles.

"Don't glare; it'll hurt your head." His fingers brush my hair out of my eyes and ghost over the bandage.

"May I have the pills?" I ask, tilting my head up and to the side, giving him an innocent look.

The smile drops from his face as his lips part slightly. His shakes his head, probably clearing his thoughts and leans in towards me.

"Not, until I get a kiss." His breath fans over my face, making my mind go blank for a moment.

"Um…o-okay." I stutter, mentally kicking myself for reacting this way.

His hand comes up to caress my cheek before sliding to the back on of my neck, pulling our faces a hairs distance apart.

His lips brush lightly against mine, sending a flush of heat throughout my body. My arms snake around his neck as he deepens the kiss.

I hear something hit the ground as his arms wrap around my waist, molding my body against his.

_He is a _great _kisser. He is just so _perfect.

We turn and he leans me against the wall. His tongue slides across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I oblige and relish in the feel of his tongue on mine.

I start to slide my hands down to the bottom of his shirt when I hear a snicker.

We break apart and glare at Jasper.

"Woops, sorry to intrude." He smirks from his leaning position against the door frame.

"I highly doubt that." I say as Edward bends down to get my pills and hands them to me.

"You're right, I'm not." He flashes a genuine smile and starts to chuckle. "I'm just happy little Eddie here is finally making a move."

A seat cushion collides with Jaspers head and I bust out laughing when I see Edwards innocent smile.

Jasper rolls his eyes and walks back into the living room.

"They were just making out." We hear him call and a round of laughter reaches our ears.

I groan as Edward starts to walk back to the living room.

I grab his shirt front and pull him against me. His eyes widen and I let out a soft purr.

"I wasn't done kissing you yet." He chuckles and presses his lips to mine.

_I could spend my life kiss Edward, and I'd be content._

**A/N: So... there you go. **

**I know most of you don't like to review.. but it'd really make my day if you even just type a few words.. or one... one works. **

**OH! and if you think this story could be better, or I messed up...stuff like that, or any ideas of what you want to see.. just send me something and I'll work it in. I'm open to any suggestions and comments, good or bad. **


	6. now I understand

**erm.. I had major writters block for this chaptre :( sorry... but I already have the next chapter halfway though, so you won't have to wait that long for the next one. Many questions were raised about Tiger being Edwards friend... well.. this'll clear things up a bit.. I hope...**

**I don't own Twilights original crap... cuz basically I'm not that creative ;)**

* * *

You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts  
Said your two cents now  
It's my turn  
So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready?  
So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?  
(Are you ready – Three Days Grace)

-Two Days Later-

"Tiger!" Edwards voice bellows as I stop at the corner of the street, watching Edward race towards a confused Tiger.

"Bella? Was that Edward?" Alice asks as her and Rose step out of the boutique and glance around.

"Yeah. Be quiet though, he's talking to Tiger." I pull them around the corner and peer around as Edward stops in front of Tiger.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Tiger asks as they step off to the side and into an alley way.

"I need to ask you something." I can see Edwards body start to shake as he looks around and goes deeper into the alley way.

I jog around the corner and stop by the entrance into the alley.

"Sure, man, what is it?" Tigers voice sounds really confused and worried. I'm sure it has something to do with Edwards facial expression.

I glance around the corner and see a dumpster I can hide behind. I crouch down and slither beside the dumpster as I motion for the girls to stay where they are.

_Why couldn't he just talk to him on the street?_

"It's about the other night, at the Rave."

"Oh." Tiger says, still confused as he leans against the wall.

I kneel on the ground, peering around the side of the dumpster and watch as Edward steps closer to Tiger.

"Oh is right. Why the hell did you do that to Bella?!" His voice starts to rise as Tigers eyes widen with shock.

"Who's Bella?"

Edwards body stops shaking as he looks up into the other guys face.

"You were toasted, weren't you?"

I cover my mouth, willing myself not to make a sound. I had figured it was weird that his _friends _would do that to me, but I didn't even think they were into drugs. I had assumed they were like Edward; clean.

_I really need to stop assuming things. It makes and ass of me every _freakin' _time!_

"I remember getting to the Rave with Jinks, Saphira, Segual, Desha, and Harlequin. Then I started shooting up. I barely remember you being there, let alone some chick named Bella."

_Ohhh… that explains a lot._

Edward sighs and rubs his temples.

"You freakin slammed her into a WALL! How could you not remember!?" Edward yells, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

Is he gonna hit Tiger? That'd be something. Hitting you friend over something he did when he was jacked.

"I was too far gone." Tiger sighs, looking down at the ground and shaking his hands. "Hit me if you want. I deserve it."

Edwards fist starts to move up and rear back, preparing for a punch.

"No!" I yell, jumping out from behind the dumpster and running towards them. Their eyes snap to me, the running crazy woman. "Don't hit him, Edward."

"Bella?" I see his mind click into place as his expression softens. "What are you doing here?"

I grab onto his arm, glancing at a really confused Tiger, then back to Edward.

"He was baked, it wasn't his fault." I say, gesturing to my forehead, pleading with Edward to understand.

"Why are you here? Are you okay?" He asks, looking me up and down, making sure everything is alright.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong. I just saw you talking to Tiger and followed you. You can't blame him, Edward. Drugs make people go crazy, make them be someone totally different than they truly are."

"This is Bella?" Tiger asks, stepping closer to us, Edward automatically holding me protectively against him.

"I don't blame you, Tiger. I know how drugs affect people." My voice cracks and a tear escapes, trailing down my cheek.

_Damn it, I promised myself I wouldn't be weak. I can't be weak. I can't._

I swipe at the tear, brushing my hair out of the way in the process and I hear a gasp.

_Crap, I did it again._

"I did _that?_!" Tiger asks, backing up a step as Edward reaches out to stop him from tripping over a beer can.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore." I had forgotten to put a bandage over it, so the three inch gash was viewable. How idiotic can I be in ONE day?!

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I'm not usually violent. Well, unless someone touches Jinks."

I groan. _Crapppp..._

"That would explain it also…"

Edward sighs as he looks at his friend, an apology shining through his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" His eyes flash a dark blue at he glances from me to Edward then back again.

_How humiliating. I didn't know he was protective of Jinks. His girlfriend; I should have realized._

"Well, I was dancing with Jinks. Rather, inappropriately?" I cringe at his glare, but he gathers himself to put up a mask of indifference.

"She does like to dance."

I hang my head as I step away from Edward.

Some how I knew this was my fault. Everything usually is. Why am I such an idiot?!

"I'm sorry, Tiger. I didn't know she was your girlfriend."

His eyes snap to mine, then he starts laughing, Edward joining in along with him, while I stand there really confused.

"Um, okay I feel stupid. Why are you laughing? Is she not your girlfriend?"

He shakes his head, doubling over, his arms clenched around his stomach as he leans against the wall.

"Jinks is," A burst of laughter, "my sister."

"Oh." I feel the heat rush to my face as my embarrassed laughter starts to flood out of my mouth.

"Why do they laugh at every _little _thing." Alice asks as she approaches us.

"Maybe their brains are on laughing gas?" Rose giggles at her own joke as I roll my eyes, straightening back up to smile at my two best friends.

"It's a 'had to be there' kind of thing." I say, glancing at Tiger and Edward who are starting to come off the 'laughing gas', as Rose puts it.

"We_ were _there. We were right over _there_!" Alice points at the corner, triggering an old joke about whores and the corner, making me start to laugh again.

"Ugh." Rose rolls her eyes as she glances around the alley. "Can we go?"

I nod as I smile back at Edward and Tiger, who is looking Rose up and down as he leans against the wall.

"Don't even, she's taken by Emmett." Edward warns as Tiger groans.

"Emmett always gets the good looking ones." Tiger whines and I shake my head.

"We're going to go back to shopping. I'm glad we cleared up what happened though." I reach out for Edward and he pulls me into him.

His mouth captures mine and I instantly melt into him, forgetting all about our 'audience'. Until I hear a whistle. I pull away and take my place beside Alice.

"Okay, well, see you later. Bye Tiger." I call back, slightly stumbling as the girls and I walk back to the streets.

"I see why you were protective. You love her don't you?" Tigers voice floats into my ear and I slow down, waiting for Edwards reply.

"So much, it hurts to watch her go. Though she looks wonderful." His chuckle makes me blush as I turn the corner to follow the girls into, yet another, boutique.

* * *

**The whole Bella, and drugs thing will be explained a little later on, it'll be a bit dramatized to...  
I know, I know, not the fight scene you were hoping for, but hey! Tiger is Edwards friend. I promise there will be a fight scene later on, but you'll have to wait. :)  
So, there you go. Kinda an explination? I hope so lol Anways, I owe this chapter to my new found friend, Tegan. Without your kinda words, and crack like personality, I would never have thought to write something like this. Though I still love your story much more then mine!!**

**Review? for me? ...not for me? okay.. how about the next chapter? :)**


	7. don't leave me

**Well.. I hope you don't cry lol this gets a little deep, though it will explain why she reacted so to Tiger doing drugs.**

* * *

"Bella?" Edward calls from the hallway of my apartment.

"I'm in my room." I answer back as I shove my clothes into two piles. One for clean and one for dirty.

A knock on the door is all I get as any warning before he steps into my room.

"Bella, can we talk?" He asks, sitting down on the, shockingly made bed.

"Sure." I say, giving him a questioning look as I shut the door, making sure it's lock then sliding onto the huge bed, wrapping my arms around my drawn up knees.

"It's about what happened in the alley today." He explains, scooting to sit next to me.

My breathing hitches as I figure out what he is talking about.

_The Drugs._ My brain warns as I steal myself against the memories.

"Edward…I…" My voice cracks as I look out the window.

It's raining. Perfect weather to match my emotions.

"Bella, why did you start to cry when you found out Tiger did drugs?"

I barely feel his hand on my back as my memories flash back to my fifteenth birthday

(**begin flash back**)

"Bella, you know you can't help out with the cake!" My mom, Rene, laughs as I start to reach for the cake batter to stir it.

"I can't at least stir it? Please? I can't just sit here all day." My bottom lip protrudes slightly as my mother giggles and kisses my head.

"Okay, you can help."

We work together to make the cake, flinging bits of batter and icing at each other in the process.

After the cake is all the way finished she sends me off to go get washed up before my older brother, Danny, gets home for the party.

After the shower, I am wrapped in a towel, making my way to my room to get dressed in Danny's favorite outfit that I had, when I hear my mom on the phone.

"A…are you sure?" Her voice sounds strained as I hear the front door slam and my dad, Charlie, ask what's the matter.

I slip into my room, quickly getting dressed, not even bothering to brush my hair as I jog to the living room where my parents are seated.

Mother looks up, her eyes red rimmed as a few tears slide down her face, my dad holding her in his arms.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I choke out, my mind flashing the worst case scenarios.

"Your…" mom chokes and a fresh batch of tears start streaming down her face as she hides in dads shirt.

"Danny died." My dad says; his voice thick with repressed emotion.

I blink at them once, shaking my head, not believing what I am hearing.

"No. NO!" I yell, getting angry. "You're lying!"

Dad just shakes his head and holds mother tighter, burying his face in her hair. I see his body start to shake.

My body stills as I stare at my parents then run out the door.

"Bella!" I hear dad call after me as I run into the forest behind our house.

I ignore him, running deeper into the forest, heading towards a meadow Danny showed me a few months ago.

I trip into the meadow, falling onto the slightly dewed grass as my breathing becomes ragged, tears pooling down my face.

Over head I hear thunder clap in the sky as I let out a cry, battling with it, nearly drounding it out.

-**At the hospital**-

"He died of a over dose of multiple drugs and alcohol poisoning." The doctor explains to my parents as I eavesdrop from the hallway.

I slide down the wall and stare at the bracelet that was in his pocket when they brought him in. It was in a small box with my name on it and a small paper saying 'Happy Birthday Bunny Bell. I love you.'

I twist it around on my wrist as a light flashes in my eyes. I lean down and twist it again. My eyes catch the mini crystal hearts that are embedded in it. There are fifteen of them all around it, marking my fifteen years.

I take it off, inspecting it for anything that I might have missed earlier when I was checking it out and gasp. On the inside of it there is an inscribing.

_Happy Fifteenth, Bunny Bell I love you_

Bunny Bell was his pet name for me. He wouldn't let anyone else call me it, just him.

I feel the tears start to fall as I clasp the bracelet back on and make my way back to the waiting room.

A few hours later when we were driving back home; me arguing with my parents, blaming them for Danny's death, an eighteen wheeler hits the front of our car, killing my parents. If not for the impact of the crash ejecting me out the back window and landing me in the grass, I would have died along with them.

(**end flash back**)  
(**A/N: Bella told it as she was reliving it. hint hint**)

I fiddle with the bracelet as I wait for Edwards reply to my story.

After a few moments of silence I flip on my iPod and 'Hurt' by Christian Aguilera starts to play, portraying my mood perfectly.

I start to softly sing along as I wait for his pity.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away  
Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time  
I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you_

I break down and cry into my knees as the song switches to Eighth World Wonder by Kimberly Locke.

"Bella." Edward whispers, pulling me tightly against his chest, letting me sob into his shirt.

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder._

"Just let it out Bella. Let it out, it's okay." He coos into my ear, his voice sounding a bit huskier than normal.

"D-don't leave me-e." I choke out between sobs and his arms tighten.

"Never, Bella. I'll never leave you." He promises, as my eyes start to feel heavy.

I never could cry very long. I would always get so tired.

His hands rub circles into my back, sending me deeper into subconscienceness.

_I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.(x4)_


	8. be mine flexi gladiator

**I hope by posting these few chapters that you will forgive me for not posting in a long time :) that's my hopes anyways. This is kinda just a fun chapter, to make up for the drama chapter before**

* * *

-**two weeks later**-

All six of us are sitting in our living room, doing our new ritual of Friday movie night, and I am halfway asleep, completely bored of the love movie Alice picked out.

"Let's go to a club!" Alice yells, as the movie finishes up.

I jump, causing Edwards arms to tighten around me as he chuckles.

"Damn, I was almost asleep too." I sigh and lay my head back on his chest.

"You can sleep later." Rose says, tossing a throw pillow at me, landing right on my shoulder.

I grab it and launch it back at her. Emmett blocks it before it even reaches her though and I yell.

"Oye! No fair, you can't interfere!" I launch out of Edwards arms and grab onto Emmetts shirt collar.

"Go easy on him, Bella." Jasper calls, snickering from behind Alice, who is sitting contently on his lap.

I drag him down on the floor, pushing the coffee table out of the way as we start to wrestle.

"You're holding back." I growl as I flip him, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"I wish." He roars, thrashing on the floor, trying to break my hold on him.

My eyes widen as I glance up at Edward, who is laughing really hard.

"Is he being serious?"

"Oh yes, he is." Jasper answers, chuckling. "This should be fun to hold over his head for a while."

I release my hold on Emmett and somehow get thrown to the ground, my arms pinned down at my sides.

"How sneaky, Em." Edward growls, making a move to help me, but I shake my head and give a mischievous grin.

"Don't hurt him, Bells." Rose calls from the couch giving me a small smile.

I quickly slide my arms away from my body, causing Emmett to start to fall on me, but I slide from under him, swinging around on his back and roping his hand together.

"That's kind of kinky, Bella." Emmett laughs, shaking me on his back, where I am sitting sideways.

"Edward thinks so too." I giggle, winking at a stunned Edward.

"TMI." Rose groans, tapping the floor three times, signaling my win.

Out of no where Emmett bucks up on his knees, catching me off guard and shooting me off his back, across the room where I land on my feet.

I groan, feeling my knees give out and crash to the floor.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that." I laugh, falling backwards, my legs still underneath me and smiling at a shocked Emmett.

"How the hell are you so strong…and flexible?!"

Rose and Alice groan, knowing where this is going.

"Gymnastics, and wrestling. Champion for seven straight years." I use my legs, still folded under me to spring myself off the floor into a standing position.

"Damn it." Emmett growls and I see Edward poking at a bruise on his arm where I had him pinned a few moments ago.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be more of a fight." I laugh, walking back to Edward and pulling away his poking fingers.

"Are we ready to go to the club now?" Alice asks, a blush rising up in her face. "Jazz!"

Jasper starts to chuckle as he hand continues to slide over Alices hind end.

"I say we stay here and have a big orgy." Emmett says, eyeing Rose.

"I don't think Bellas first time should be with a group of people." Rose calmly says as I feel the heat rush up to my face, three times worse then any other time.

"Rose! Seriously." I say at the same time Edward asks, "You're a virgin?"

I hide my face in my hands and nod.

"That's… a relief." He chuckles and my head shoots up.

"Little Eddie here is the big V, too." Emmett says, roaring with laughter.

I smile at Edward, ignoring Emmetts laughter. "Really?"

He nods, pulling me into his lap and gently kissing me.

"Okay, well, I'm going to the club, so feel free to follow suit." Alice calls as we break apart.

"Oh, okay. Chill out Al, we're coming." I laugh as we all move to leave the apartment.

-**at the club**-

(start song Chick Habit by April March)

"Oh my gawd. I love this song!" Alice squeals as she pulls Jasper out onto the dance floor and moves to the rhythm

_Hang up the chick habit  
hang it up, daddy,  
or you'll be alone in a quick  
hang up the chick habit  
hang it up, daddy,  
or you'll never get another fix_

_I'm telling you it's not a trick  
pay attention, don't be thick  
or you're liable to get licked_

"I can't believe she still loves this song after two years." I call over to Rose as us four move to find a booth.

"I can. She still sings it when you play it on your iPod. Dancing around the house to it." She says glancing over at Alice and Jasper.

"Whoa." Emmett breathes as Alice starts to rub tightly against Jasper, who seems really shocked at first, but then goes with it.

We give our order of drinks to the waiter who comes around, Rose caused him to almost hyperventilate when she gave him hers and Alices order.

_you're gonna see the reason why  
when they're spitting in your eye  
they'll be spitting in your eye_

_hang up the chick habit  
hang it up, daddy,  
a girl's not a tonic or a pill  
hang up the chick habit  
hang it up, daddy,  
you're just jonesing for a spill_

He stumbles away, Emmett laughing as he wraps his arm around Roses shoulders, licking her cheek.

oh, how your bubble's gonna burst  
_when you meet another nurse  
she'll be driving in a hearse_

_you're gonna need a heap of glue  
when they all catch up with you  
and they cut you up in two_

_now your ears are ringing  
the birds have stopped their singing  
everything is turning grey_

_no candy in your till  
no cutie left to thrill  
you're alone on a Tuesday_

"Ew, there was a string of saliva coming from that!" I laugh as Rose sticks her tongue out at me.

_hang up the chick habit  
hang it up, daddy,  
or you'll be alone in a quick  
hang up the chick habit  
hang it up, daddy,  
or you'll never get another fix_

_I'm telling you it's not a trick  
pay attention, don't be thick  
or you're liable to get licked_

_you're gonna see the reason why  
when they're spitting in your eye  
they'll be spitting in your eye_

As the song ends, Alice and Jasper slide into the booth, panting and downing their drinks.

The DJ is saying something that I can barely understand and flips a switch as my favorite song comes on.

(start My Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

"This is my favorite song!" Edward and I say at the same time.

We laugh and make our way to the dance floor.

He twirls me around before he lays a hand on my lower back, his other hand clutching mine as I lay my other one on his chest.

_When I see your smile  
__Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all_

I can feel through his chest that he starts to hum the song.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

We sway to it, eventually ending up pressed tightly against each other, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and mine around his neck.

He starts to sing and I smile, thinking how this fits us perfectly. He has the most amazing voice, perfectly matching the singers voice.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

I kiss his lips as I sing the next part with him. Our eyes never leave each others.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven(x2)_

We stop moving when the music fades and kiss, very passionately.

Clapping erupts around us as we pull back and I blush.

"Be mine?" He whispers into me ear as we walk back to the booth.

I nod, kissing him to seal the deal as we slide into the booth.

_Wow!_ Is the only thing my mind can come up with to describe tonight.

**Ta da? lol I got my writters block to go away... though I ended up with so many thoughts flooding through my mind that I ended up sitting at the computer for five hours... typing out these chapters. I was very proud of myself!! :)**

**Now they are together, and we can move on to the good stuff ;) like the reason why this story is rated M :)**

**Review for me! I'll love you forever!!**

**This was my favorite review so far. Thank you RubyBinds... you made my day with this review!!**

k, so I got like 16 e-mails in like, half an hour,  
and the only one I was excited about was the one telling my your story was updated..  
lol os I was super tired and then I saw it and I like, jumped up and down in my seat a bunch of times, and triend to be quiet, then I read it and jumped up and down a couple more times... then I reviewed...  
lol my life story right there,  
anyway! I loved it, which I'm sure you can tell by my excitedness and the jumping up and down like.. you know?


	9. can we make it?

**A/n: yess... well I had alot of ideas last night, and I posted three chapters :) I felt proud lol but, here's the next one. It's kind of a filler, yet, has some vital information, if you can catch it right. **

**I don't freakin own Twilight! I hate doing this lol**

* * *

Journey,  
into the people,  
people that reach out,  
reach out for something,  
Again and again  
The Journey,  
Beyond the limit  
Limit in your mind  
Changing what you see again

(Journey- Eiffel 65)

-**Three months later**-

"Bella, Edward?" Alice yells, busting into the room, causing me to snap wide awake and squeal. I almost fall off the bed, except strong arms catch me before I could.

"ALICE!" I yell, throwing a pillow at her. "Seriously! Let me sleep, damn it!"

I hear a chuckle and turn towards it.

My breath catches in my throat, causing me to start a coughing fit.

Hands start patting me on the back as the chuckles continue.

"Breathe, Bella." Alice calls, thumping me hard on the back, doing nothing what so ever to calm my coughing.

"Alice, you hitting that hard isn't helping her." Edward says, batting her hands away then lightly patting me on the back.

She huffs and stalks out of the room. I start to laugh/cough, which hurts my throat even more.

"Bella, stop breathing for a moment."

I close my mouth, obeying him unconsciously, cutting off my oxygen. I glance back at him and a small cough escapes.

He smirks and covers my mouth with his hand.

I stare at him, my lungs starting to burn from holding my breath, and his beautiful green eyes stare into mine, causing even more shortness of breath.

His hand moves and I expel a breath, causing a hiccup, then a groan.

He starts laughing, covering his mouth at my glare, but I can still hear his chuckles.

"It's not" –hic- "funny!" –hic-

His hand moves, releasing a booming laugh as he falls backwards, off the bed.

I start laughing, and hiccup in the middle of it, causing more roaring laughter from Edward, and my throat to hurt worse.

I take a deep breath and hold it as Edward detangles himself from my piles of clothes on the floor; me trying not to laugh at his facial expression of pure horror.

As he kneels on the bed, his pants protest against his muscular legs, causing my eyes to widen at the thought of those legs, naked and positioned between…

"You're turning purple." His voice chimes, bringing me out of my day dream and expelling the oxygen from my lungs in a 'whoosh'.

"Okay, now you're red." He chuckles as I feel more heat rush to my face, and advert my eyes from his legs. "What's causing the blush, love?"

I gasp as his hand caresses my face. _Holy crap! I can't tell him! He'll think I'm some pervert! Quick! Quick! Think of a lie Bella. LIE!!_

"Nothing." _Oh brilliant lie there, Covert. _**Shut up!**

Yeah, I talk to myself, got a problem?

_Well do you?_

**PAY ATTENTION!!**

He rolls his eyes, pushing me down and laying on top of me. My body starts to quiver as heat rushes through it, setting my core of fire with a weird need.

_Whoa._

"You can tell me." He breathes, planting kisses on my neck and I groan.

"You don't want to know." I whisper, trying to push him off but my hands slide under his shirt to feel his sculpted body.

He moans, threading his fingers through my hair, slightly tugging on the ends, causing me to be turned on.

**Damn… this is getting steamy.**

WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!

"Edward." I whisper, pushing off his shirt then tangling my fingers in his hair, pulling him into a kiss.

His lips hum against mine before his tongue slides across my bottom lip, sending shivers through my body as I open my mouth.

"Bella," He breathes when I break the kiss, I need to breathe, and he starts kissing my neck.

His fingers start to slide up the bottom of my shirt, trailing fire over my stomach as I try to control myself.

His hand brushes over my bra, putting me on high alert (_get it?_) and I latch onto his back, sinking my nails into his back.

He moans and my eyes widen.

"You like pain?" I ask when he raises his head to look into my eyes.

Faint pink stains he cheeks and I start to laugh.

"You're doing nothing for the mood, angel." He complains, starting to sit up but I dig my nails deeper.

"Sorry." I whisper, leaning up to lick his bottom lip then nibbling on it.

His eyes close as the kiss deepens, his fingers working to undo the few buttons on my t-shirt.

I hear a squeal, distinctly Alice, and Edward jumps off of me, staring the four intruders.

"Damn it." I whisper, closing my shirt and giving them my best glare.

"Hot _damn, _Eddie!" Emmett laughs, and I roll my eyes, pulling the covers up for more protection.

"Why don' we ever get to fucking be _alone!_" Edward growls, running his hands through his hair and looking for his shirt.

"We're so ever-fucking-sorry for barging in on your almost sex, but you said you'd go with us tonight." Rose says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Right. Well, bye." I say, sliding out of the bed with the sheet rapped around me and retreating to the bathroom.

I shut the door and hear Emmett saying some smart remark.

I rush back out, grab Edwards hand and pull him with me into the bathroom.

"Thank God." He says, sitting on the edge of the tub and turning on the water as I lock the door. "I thought you'd leave me there for a moment."

I laugh, dropping the sheet and sit in his lap.

"Of course not! Though, it was tempting." I brush my lips over his throat and smile at his shiver.

"And we were so close." He whispers, moving my messy hair out of face and smiling.

I laugh as I get up and peek out the door. "No offense or anything, I mean I really want to, but I wouldn't have let you get that far."

Something wet hits me in the back and spin around, starting to glare but my eyes widen.

All the air in my lungs whooshes out at the sigh of Edward slipping off his shirt and starting to undo his jeans.

"Edward!" I squeak and he smirks up at me as his pants drop to reveal the character Cheese, plastered all over his boxers. "You stole my boxers?!"

He starts to laugh and shakes his head.

"I've had these for a while. I just remembered when I first saw you and thought it was cool that we had matching underwear."

I roll my eyes, smiling to myself as he steps closer to me.

My heart skips a beat as I see the light glisten off his wet fingers. (**A/N: It's just water lol**)

"Bella," He sighs, skimming his finger tips over my forehead, making my hair stay in place from the moister and kisses me.

"I can wait." He says when we pull apart. "After all, I've waited nineteen years, what's a few more right?"

I stare at him.

_Few more _years_?!_

**Why that long?**

"Y-years?" I stammer and he nods.

"I know you want to wait until marriage." He twists the silver band around my left ring finger and smiles at the crystal cross that is embedded. "Truthfully, I'd rather wait to. Makes the experience more, special."

"Oh." Holy crap.

_YES!_

**For reals?!**

I pull him closer to me, whispering a thank you before I capture his lips.

His body presses against mine and I can feel his erection through the thin layer of clothing.

**This could prove difficult.**

**Erm... I was having three voices in my head while writting this... so sorry if Bella sounds, skitzo lol**

**Well.. I hope you caught it lol **

**RubyBinds and ****serenalynn023 :O you make me happy lol I shall post your reviews for all to see!! **

**RB:**

omg!  
lmao..  
I just read my own review?  
it was kind of... awesome.  
omg, I've forgotten to check my emails for like, three days,  
so I didn't get to read your chapters..  
lol but I read htem all just now so I decided on a longer review to make up for the ones I missed..  
but O-M-G!  
I loved it! it was awesome..  
I liked.. all of it the best.. lol  
but really.. the flash back and all that stuff with Tiger about the drugs and stuff, it really touched me because I've had to deal with losing a lot of friends to drugs and stuff, and and a lot of the time they haven't died, but are lost into the world of it all and they've just forgotten where they belong and where their place is.  
so yeah.  
it was really really great.  
lol here comes the bouncing and the brain damage.  
but keep writing it! I can handle the damage if I get to read more.. :)

**SL023:**

Only tripping twice and hitting a wall once. I was so proud. - lol i laughed for like 5 minutes at this lol both my kids were staring at me like i was an idiot - little do they know that i am lol

**ahaha... I love knowing other people have crack like personalities besides me and Tegan!!**

**Review for me please!! thank you!! every review makes me happy, and nearly pee my pants! lol**


	10. All these things I love

**A/N: I ... I got chills reading back over this. :D I hope you people's enjoy it!!**

**I don't own Twilight... I hate doing this**

**OH! and all the clothes I describe, and Edwards and Bellas Hairstyles are on my bio/profile page!! So go look if you can't imagine it :) or if you're thinking about how to emo/goth up your style! haha gaara love :)**

* * *

Rebels Without Applause  
I Sell my Shadow to those  
who are Standing in it  
They think I would  
Bitch about them  
Thinking they are The shit  
when They can't

even step in It

(Mutilation Is The Most Sincere Form Of Flattery - Marilyn Manson)

"I _told _you! We're going to a party tonight. We can't go with you to the movies!" I explain to Alice for the _billionth _time this past hour.

"But, Jasper and I really wanted to have a double date with you and Edward!" She whines, following me around my room as I search for my ripped and safety pinned pants and matching shirt.

"My gad, Al, just go on a _normal_ date. You know, with just the _two _of you!" I flop down and reach under my bed, my hand colliding with something gooey.

"Hum… pudding?" I mumble, looking at the pale tan goop on my fingers. I sniff it, licking a small piece and smiling at Alice's disgusted look.

"You really need to clean." She says before doing an about face and gliding out of the room.

Why the hell is she so, _pixie _like?

I sigh and wipe my fingers on a towel, looking around at the dirty room.

"Umm...I got three hours to kill, why not."

I get to work on cleaning my room, actually cleaning, not just shoving things around in piles.

I know, shocking.

I get side tracked when "All these things I hate" by Bullet for my Valentine comes on. I grab my guitar I uncovered in my closet and play along with the beginning then lay it down to dance around while I chunk the dirty clothes in a pile.

I CAN SEE THE FLOOR!!

Hum, there's a rug in here? Wow.

I look around at the tidy room, seeming foreign to me, and take my dirty clothes to the wash room.

I have my headphones on, listening to my iPod and don't even notice the very large Emmett in front of me and smash right into him, my clothes tumbling down on me.

I blink a few times, staring at the ceiling, slightly confused as to how this happened.

Emmetts big head comes into my view, a smirk on his face as he holds on my pair of black lace underwear.

My eyes widen as I jump up and snatch them out of his fat hand.

"Nice panties there, Bells." He laughs and I start to giggle.

"Did you just seriously say _panties_?!" His face turns red as he stares at me, all his laughter gone.

"Well, that's what the hell it is!" He pathetically counters as I start to gather my clothes again.

"Actually, these," I say holding up the black lace, "are call _lingerie_, sweetheart."

He busts out laughing as he goes to kitchen.

"Idget." I mutter as I replace my headphones and make my way towards the washroom, _again!_

I actually get there, without running into anything. I may be an awesome wrestler and gymnanist, but I am the clumsiest.

I sing along with "Nutshell" by Alice in Chains as I load the washer then make my way back to my _clean _room.

Without looking up, kind of hate the look of clean room, I grab my pants I want to wear tonight and start to change.

I get my zipper down when a pale hand land over mine, causing me to jump, squeak and whip my head up. (Not the best combination to do.)

I stare straight at Edwards shocked face.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I yell, moving the pants in my hands in front of my crotch.

_That would have been embarrassing._

His mouth moves but all I can hear is guitar music playing.

I tilt my head to the side, looking off towards my radio, starting to get freaked out when I hear Taylor Swift start to sing.

Oh, yeah the headphones. Ha-ha.

"Sorry." I say pulling out the ear buds and zipping my pants back up. "What did you say?"

"I came to see if you were ready." He laughs, putting his hands on door on either side of my head. "And, I almost go a strip tease."

The heat rushes to my face as he smiles crookedly.

_Damn…that's still sexy._

"But you stopped me." I purr, tilting my head up.

"Barely." He whispers before pressing his lips to mine.

_Gad, why is he so freggin _perfect_?! _

A vibration against my back has me shoving Edward back as I move quickly away from the door, hiding behind him.

"What the…"

"Bella!!" Alice screeches through the door, still beating on it. You can literally see the wood bending in where her fist is hitting.

Edward swings the door open, narrowly escaping her fist coming down on another swing.

"I told you…"

"Oh." She says glancing from Edward to me, then back again.

"We're not going with you." Edward finishes my earlier sentence and I smirk at her 'oh really?' look.

"It'll only be for an hour or so." Jasper says, coming up behind Alice and laying his hands on her waist.

"Yeah, but it'll feel like forever." I say.

"And you ignore us." Edward adds.

"Making out the whole time."

"Flirting with each other."

"Using those annoying pet names."

"Then you leave in the middle to-"

"OKAY!" They yell and I start laughing.

"Exactly." I say moving towards the bathroom to get dressed.

"So bye-bye and have fun." Edward closes the door in their glaring faces as I shut the bathroom door.

A few moments later, after pulling my rave clothes on, I hear a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked." I call as I apply my make-up.

"Wow." We say at the same time.

"Why even wear the shirt?" He laughs, tugging on a slice of fabric.

"To cover up the goodies." I say shaking my chest, his eyes widening.

"Tease." He pouts and I kiss him on the cheek.

"What the hell is this for?" I yank the chain on his shirt and he jerks forward. "Oh, I see." I start to giggle as he growls.

I press up against him, grabbing onto the strip of fabric that connect the pants legs and give it a light yank.

"Same thing for your pants?" I ask seductively.

_Wow, I've been hanging around Alice and Rose too long if I can pull off that tone._

His upper lip curls as another growl rumbles from his chest and out of his mouth.

"You growl a lot." I whisper, our lips so close they brush when I talk.

"We're gonna be late to the Rave." He says then presses his lips to mine.

_Can you actually be late to a rave?_

**A/N: So... I figured since I was kinda mad at Bella last time I wrote the Rave scence.. I figured I owed it to you readers to write about an ACTUAL rave... where you blinded but the radiating raveness that comes off of the screen... plus I found some better rave music to use lol **

**So... Review for me... please... and I'll slap the Rave scene up either tonight or tomorrow!! Thank you for all reviews!! **

iluvgaara52: I loved your review :D Tell Alice my message!! lol

Tegan: :( where are you?!


	11. Mike?

**So basically ... my dad is mean and shut of my internet at home.. so my freakin awesome friend permitted me to use her comp to continue this story.. so I dedicate this story, and the next 4 to her :) yay friends!**

**I don't own anything, except my brain ;) yay! **

* * *

#1 - Me and my lover – Special D

#2 – Partyland Techno - Modjo

#3 – Cinderella - Play

#4 – Break your Bone – Kill Paradise

Edward holds open the door for me as the assault of lights and techno music hits us.

"They actually have good music here." He says into my ear, his arms around my waist, still playing with the strips of fabric as he leads me towards the dance floor.

(**A/N: #1**)

_Stop the time for me and my lover  
so we are together forever in love  
Can you stop the time for me and my lover  
Make this summer for ever_

_Stop the time for me and my lover _

_So we are together forever in love  
Can you stop the time for me and my lover  
Make this summer for ever_

His hands are on my hips, moving them in sync with his.

_(Stop the time)  
(Stop the time)  
_

We start moving our hands and bodies with everyone else as the words break off and the music plays. It's actually pretty cool to watch all the swirls of glow bracelets making swirls of light, kinda trippy though.

_  
Stop the time for me and my lover  
So we are together forever in love  
Can you stop the time for me and my lover  
Make this summer for ever_

_Stop the time for me and my lover  
So we are together forever in love  
Can you stop the time for me and my lover  
Make this summer for ever_

_(Here we go!)_

The words break off again as the bodies go crazy.

I start singing along with the music when it starts again, though not really well. I can't pull off techno as well as punk.

_Stop the time for me and my lover  
So we are together forever in love  
Can you stop the time for me and my lover  
Make this summer for ever_

_(gotta give me a hardcore base)_

I spin around in his arms, and start to dance up against Edward when the lyrics stop again.

_(Stop the time)_

_Stop the time for me and my lover  
So we are together forever in love  
Can you stop the time for me and my lover  
Make this summer for ever_

_Stop the time for me and my lover  
So we are together forever in love  
Can you stop the time for me and my lover  
Make this summer for ever_

The music ends as another starts up.

(**A/N: #2**)

I had never heard this song before. It is most likely a mix of stuff, at least that's what it sounds like. We dance to it anyways, moving along with everyone, a few people joining us.

I hear some phrases from movies as I dance my way back to Edward and start to laugh. He catches me in his arms, and spins me off the dance floor and into a dark corner.

"I want to take you to this other club." He says, pulling me out of the doors at my nod.

Hum… I wonder; which club?

I ask him and he gives me the crooked smile, making me stumble as we get to his new car that he bought the other day.

He laughs as he helps me into his 2008 lime green Lamborghini. It's fucking _outrageous!_ The doors actually flip _up_ instead of out like normal cars. I've always wanted one of these cars, except in bright yellow.

"You'll find out when we get there." He says, leaning in and licking my lips.

I glare at him as he pulls back and flips the door shut. I start to laugh as I flip the switch and lock the doors on him, jingling his keys when he tries the door.

He rolls his eye and looks around then starts undoing his pants. My eyes widen and I flip the switch again, doors unlocking.

As he slides into the car I pull him to me, using the chain on his shirt (it's very useful!) and lick his lips.

He starts to warp his arms around me but I pull back, wagging a finger at him.

"What the hell did you think you were going to do out there?" I ask, gesturing behind him.

"Hey, just paying you back for earlier." He laughs, snatching the keys from my hand and starting up the car.

I sigh and tighten my seat belt when he slams on the gas, squealing the tires as we accelerate to 70 before even leaving the parking lot.

"You're going to put a hole in my leather seats if you keep gripping them like that." He says as I remove my hands at the word 'leather'.

"You mean, this is leather?" I ask, disgusted as I shudder.

"One-hundred percent, baby." He says stroking the steering wheel as he glides on to the highway, going ninety miles per hour, the needle _fucking _increasing.

I stare out the window, repulsed that I am sitting on a dead animal's skin.

He flips on the stereo, the song 'Adjustments' by Smile Empty Soul starts to play, fitting the mood right now.

I start to laugh at the irony of the words, the sound coming out menacingly.

_So open you're fucking ears and listen to my words  
There's nothing you can ever say to change my mind.  
I need to make this clear  
These words they must be heard  
I'm only me and I don't care if you don't like it_

The music shuts off as we pull off the highway and the car slams to a stop. I whip my head around, ready with a smart ass question but it dies when I see Edwards confused and pained eyes.

I whimper slips from between my lips before I can stop it.

"Edward-"

"Bella-"

We say at the same time then shut our mouths, gesturing for the other one to go.

After a moment of the silent battle he sighs and looks out the front windshield.

"Did I… I mean…why are you upset?" He stammers; that look still on his face making my heart hurt. Christ, he is so_ gorgeous_; even when he is upset. I unbuckle, sliding over to him and turn his face towards mine.

I shake my head, laying it on his chest and listening to his heartbeat speed up. Is he that upset?

"Bella," He breathes, his arms crushing me to him. "Why are you upset?"

"I'm…" I sigh and clutch onto his shirt. "A vegan."

His chest starts to shake and I lift my head to see him holding in a laugh.

"How the hell is this funny? I'm sitting on a fucking _dead animal _for Sagets sake!" I pull back but he pulls me back to him.

"Sorry, sorry." He starts to calm down. "It's just; I thought it was something, bigger."

I roll my eyes.

"Love, this is fake leather." He says patting his lime green flamed seats and smiling.

I arch my eyebrow; didn't he say it was one-hundred percent?

"I said one-hundred percent _fake_." He explains and I laugh.

"Didn't hear that part."

He pulls me into a kiss.

at the club

(**A/N: #3**)

We step into the club and I get hit by a couple going past.

"Hey!" I yell and groan when I notice it is Alice and Jasper.

"Bella!" She squeals, bouncing over to give me a hug. Seriously, she actually _bounced_.

"Crap." Edward hisses from behind me as we get pulled into a curtained off section.

"People coming in." Alice calls before snapping back the curtain to reveal Emmett and Rose on the couch, making out.

"Hey, knock it off." Jasper says as he pulls Alice down on his lap in the enormously fluffy chair.

I push Edward out backwards and give him a 'what the fuck?' glare.

He tilts his head back, expelling air as he tries to think. All I can do it stare at his perfect neck. Why the hell is this…this…_ godlike _creature even with me?!

His eyes snap to a place right behind my head, narrowing into slits as his nostrils flare; freaking me the _hell out_.

"Umm… umm…" I glance back and jump when a hand flashes out to grab my shirt.

I side step it, being pulled the opposite way and slamming right into Edwards chest.

"Back the fuck off, Mike." Edward growls, not like before when it was passionate, but more of a menacing one, scaring the shit outta me.

And, judging by the other guys reaction, it wasn't doing shit to him.

"Stop being such a puss, _Eddie_, and share." The guy says as he eyes my chest through the slits on my shirt.

I narrow my eyes, already hating this ass hole as another growl rips through Edwards chest.

Mike reaches out for me again but I get pulled behind Edwards back and through the curtained area.

I blink a few times, staring at the blood red material.

"Bella?" Rose asks as I tilt my head, still confused as to how I got back here. Wasn't I outside this thing?

I look back and squeak at the sound of glass breaking.

Jasper and Emmett jump up and rush out past the curtain, me following close behind.

I get shoved back through the curtain, _a-fucking-gain! _As the smell of blood, a rusty scent, reaches my nose, my mind thinking the worst.

At this point, I am_ pissed_. I push back the curtain, it flaps in that cool way that only happens when someone makes that dramatic entrance, know what I mean? Anyways, I glance around and see a few things that sends my blood boiling.

(**A/N: #4**)

Edward is picking himself off the floor, blood trickling down the side of his face as Emmett and Jasper have Mike pinned up against the wall, growls ripping from their throats.

"Drop him." I yell, stalking over to Emmett and Jasper as they automatically release him, letting him fall to the ground in a heap.

I can faintly hear my name being called as the blood roars through my head.

I did _not _take wrestling to just sit around and be defended. Hell no!

Mike is pushing himself off the ground and I grab the front of his shirt and slam him up against the wall, his feet dangling half a foot from the floor.

His eyes widen as I sneer at him, like he has never seen a woman stand up for her self.

"Let me make one thing clear here, you fucking ass hole." My voice is low but just loud enough that he can hear it. "You ever_ fucking _touch me _or _Edward again; you will be fucking _crawling _everywhere you go. Got it?"

He starts laughing and I pull him back just to slam him harder into the wall than before.

His laughing stops as he stares at me, that 'deer in the head lights' look making me more confident. I think I knocked the alcohol out of him with that move. Doesn't matter, I'm sure he'd remember this even if he was drunk.

"Let me tell _you, _something, sweetheart." He starts but I slam my left fist into his face, letting go of his shirt as I do, and he slides a few feet over on the wall before crumbling to the ground.

I walk over to him, squat down and push him over on his back.

"Now, you're going to go back to the bar, and leave us the hell _alone_." I say, pulling him up to a standing position and staring him down with all the hate I can muster.

He nods, looking quite dazed and stumbles off towards the bar.

I watch him go, my whole body shaking as I come off my high. I swing and punch the wall, not even scratching it. The people who made it must have anticipated this.

"Whoa." I hear from behind me but I just lean my forehead against the wall and close my eyes. My knuckles are starting to hurt.

"Bella?" The velvet voice holds a note of fear and I spin around, offering an apology.

"I'm so-"

"That was… sexy." He says cutting me off as his hand cups my cheek.

My mouth drops open.

_Sexy?! How is beating up a guy sexy?_

He chuckles as he leans his forehead against mine.

"I love women who stand up for themselves." He explains as I lean against him, all my energy gone.

"_Damn_!!" Emmett says drawing it out then laughing.

I feel something sticky against my head and I pull back, staring at Edwards head wound.

"Edward, your head is bleeding." I stretch up, licking off the offending red and stop when I realize what I'm doing.

_Holy shit! He's gonna think I'm a freak!_

He starts to chuckle as he pulls back.

"You keep surprising me." He whispers and licks my lips, removing the blood that slipped from my tongue.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice calls, pulling Edward away from me to inspect.

"Yeap, fine." I say reaching out to pull him back to me but see my knuckles are busted and bright red is staining the paper white skin.

"Time to go see daddy." Emmett says, pulling his keys out of his pocket, wrapping an arm around Edward and my shoulders to lead us to his big, black, _fucking _jeep.

I groan as the whole group clambers into it and we make out way, opposite of the hospital.

"What?" I say, looking out the back as Jasper starts to chuckle.

"We're going to my parents house." Edward explains.

I look down and only one word comes to mind:

_SSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!_

* * *

**yap... so there you go! thanks for reading so far.. and I hope no one thought I left... or died... cuz that sound be awful! I won't abandon this story! I promise! yay! review for me pleas :)**

* * *


	12. morphine blob

**on to this chapter... I think it's quite hilarious :)**

* * *

There's something that I can't quite explain

I'm so in love with you, you never take that away

And If I said a hundred times before,

expect a thousand more.

You never take that away.

(Calling You – Blue October)

"Bar fight, huh?" Carlisle asks as he inspects my knuckles, glancing at me every now and then, most likely repulsed by my choice in, erg, clothing? More like scraps of clothing, ha-ha.

"Well, it was in a club actually." Emmett laughs, sitting on the couch, his arm around a very sleepy and _very _drunk Rose.

I stare down at the floor, knowing my face is red. How many embarrassing encounters am I going to have with Edwards _dad_?!

Not to mention, I'm never in a suitable 'meet the parents' outfit. My outfit wasn't meant for this! I bet he thinks I got mauled by a bear! Christ, two bad impressions, and I'm always freakin _hurt!_ I'm such a major idiot!

I feel a pressure on my lower back and look at a confused Edward.

"Well, there's a fragment of a tooth in your hand." Carlisle says, surprised as he looks up at me, a questioning expression.

"Um…" How do you tell your loves father that you punched the guy who hurt him?

"Bella punched a guy in the face." Jasper and Emmett say and I groan, waiting for the lecture.

I had it many times before, the 'a young lady should never result to fighting, always let the "men" take care of you'. LIKE HELL I'LL LET MYSELF BE DEFENDED! I got it from mom, dad, even Danny once. Of course, I popped him in the jaw and he never brought it up again.

"Impressive." Carlisle says, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

A cough, squeak thing comes out of my throat as I stare at his dirty-blonde head that is bent over my left hand.

"Wrestling?" Esme, Edwards Greek goddess like mother, asks as she comes into the room, a medical bag in her hand.

"Y-yeah."

"Edward tried it once." She explains, handing her husband a pair of tweezers and smiling 'motherly' at me. I turn my eyes back to Edward and he laughs.

"Wasn't big on manhandling sweaty guys." His mouth tilts, that crooked smile lighting up his face. I can feel my mouth slightly drop when I feel a tug and pain flare through my hand.

"Eep." I press my lips together, holding them together with my mouth as I look back down at my hand.

"Okay, that looks more like half a tooth." Carlisle laughs, holding it up for us to see.

"Damn." Emmett laughs only stopping when Esme glares at him.

I can feel my hand start to tingle when he drops the tooth in the napkin Esme holds out for him.

Edwards hand clamps down on my upper arm, his eyes staring straight at my hand. "Dad."

I look down and see blood _pouring _from my hand. What the hell?

The tingling feeling starts to spread to my wrists and forearm.

"Erm, I can't feel my hand or forearm." I say as Carlisle holds a cloth over the cut, adding more when it gets drenched in blood.

My eyes start to sparkle with white dots as the tingling spreads to my elbow.

"Bella, Bella." Edward calls and I turn towards him, my head feeling heavy all of the sudden. "Her pupils are dilated."

They are? I open my mouth to ask but it's not working right. I look back down and see a _huge_ wad of cloth surrounding my hand.

"We're going to have to take her to the hospital." I hear Carlisle say and I start to shake my head but it causes the room to spin and my stomach to clench.

"Carry her. We have to go now." His voice is alarmed and I open my eyes, but it's that tunnel vision everyone talks about getting. Where the black starts to enclose your eye sight, everything going static-y.

I can't feel my left arm anymore as Edwards arms tuck under my knees and mid-back. I'm kinda wondering if it's still there.

"She's going to black." The angels voice has a lot of worry in it, mixed with pain, making me want to reach out and shake it. I want to tell the angel to be happy; there is no reason not to be. I try to move my arms, well arm, seeing as how I can only feel my right one, but it is jammed into a wall-like thing.

"It's okay, let her black, we won't have to…"

All sound stops as black encloses me. Christ, I hope I haven't gone blind too. Would I ever get to see my best friends again? Edward? Emmett, or Jasper? Anyone?

I start to freak out when I hear a voice I haven't heard in almost five years.

"Bunny Bell."

Bunny Bell? Danny is the only one who ever called me that.

"Danny?" I look around, which is rather stupid of me because it's completely dark.

"Bunny Bell, don't be afraid." A ghost looking figure starts to pierce the darkness.

I've seen this thing in horror films. The 'blast from the past' scene. Where people hallucinate to the point they start seeing their dead family, friends and loves.

"You're not hallucinating, Bells." A different voice says as another ghostly blob materializes next to the other one.

"Mom?" Okay, now I'm losing it.

"I'm here too, pudge." Another blob appears on the left side.

"Dad." I've either died, or this is one _twisted_ dream.

The three blobs start to take the form of my family as the black starts to fade to a dim gray.

"We wanted to talk to you again." Mom says as they start to get larger, coming towards me, taking on more features as they do.

I can feel something wet slide down my face.

The Danny blob-ish thing starts to advance faster, the features clearing up as it gets closer. About ten yards from me the white around it fades and reveals the Danny I saw the day before my fifteenth birthday, before I lost him.

"Danny." My voice cracks as I move towards him. Well, I'll be damned, I can move!

I run, closing the distance and throwing myself into him. I sob when I feel his muscled arms wrap around me, squeezing me to his larger frame. I was actually kinda scared I would fall right through him.

"Bunny Bell. My little bunny." His voice is husky and I hold him tighter.

"Danny, why-" My voice cracks again so I stop talking and just hold him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. So sorry." I shake my head into his chest and he pulls back. "I didn't intentionally go."

I stare at him as my parents come into the background, staying far enough away to give us privacy.

"I don't blame you, if that's what you're thinking. It hurt then but I understand now."

"You don't ha-"

I shake my head and grab his hand with my right one, seeing as how I can't move my left one. Even in this strange place I can't move it.

"I could never hate you." I smile at him, giving him one more hug before I move to my parents.

"I'm sorry." We say at the same time, laughing afterwards, all group hugging. Hey! I can't indulge in a sweet little family moment.

"We don't blame you." Mom says, stroking my hair as dad clutches me to them.

"I miss you so much." A body presses up against me from behind and I smile, knowing its Danny.

Family hug! Are you getting that rotting feeling in your teeth yet?

I feel a tug on my left arm and look down at it. No one is touching it, so why is it throbbing?

I look up and start to cry. My family is fading.

"I love you." I yell as they disappear.

A sharp pain sends me back into the darkness, but it's different this time. It's more like a really dark gray, lightening a shade each time with a tug and prick of pain.

It snaps to white at the tenth tug, sending waves of pain over my mind, or what's left of it.

"She's in so much pain." The angels voice again.

"I can't give her anything until she wakes up." Another angel like voice, though not as penetrating as the first one.

The white reaches a blinding shade and I cry out.

"Carlisle!" The angel sounds so worried, so pained.

"I can't do anything until her eyes open, Edward."

Edward, that's the angels' name. Sounds so familiar.

"Bella, please wake up." Edward. Why does his name make my heart speed up?

"Ed-w-ward?" My voice is scratchy, and hurts like hell.

"Bella! Oh, bob saget."

I try to laugh at the 'bob saget' comment but it turns into a cough, hurting my throat even more.

"Bella, love, can you open your eyes?"

I start to but the light blinds me and I squeeze them tighter, willing the pain to go away. Why the _fuck _is my head hurting?!

"W-wa-ter, pl-ease." Something wet touches my lips and tips into my mouth, my body automatically swallowing.

I make a noise like 'ung' once I'm okay and the glass pulls away.

Some of the pain subsides and I try opening my eyes again.

_That's right, Edward is my love. _My brain is clearing! YAYNESS!

"That's it, Bella." Alice's voice. I never thought I'd miss hearing that.

"Damn it, Bells, open your fucking eyes." Rose. Gad, I'm gonna kick her ass when I get up.

My eyes snap open, a wave of pain and nausea assaulting me but I ignore it and focus on glaring at Rose.

"Tada." She smiles, squeezing my leg.

I roll my eyes, catching every ones face when I do and I laugh.

"You act like I died." I cough when I see the grave emotion flash over Edwards face. "What?"

"Well," He starts but looks up to his dad.

"We lost you for a moment." Carlisle says and the room goes dead quiet.

"Bella!" Shouts echo and I jump.

"What?!" Some beeping noise starts to speed up and I look towards it. Aw, crapzilla.

I hear sighs and feet shuffling out of the room. I catch a glance of Carlisle's' back before the door closes.

Are they leaving me?! Finally after so much trouble I caused them, they're finally fed up with everything?!

"Bella." Edwards voice snaps me back to reality, and away from my horrid thoughts.

"They, left." I look over and he smiles.

"Can you wiggle your fingers?" His hand hovers over my left hand, and I slightly move them, reaching for his hand to be honest.

"Oh." I clench my teeth at the pain, ridding it out as I stare at his dark green eyes. "Damn it."

"Dad'll be back to give you morphine in a few minutes. Just don't move too much until then." His hand moves to hover over my face and I close my eyes.

Damn it, why doesn't he just touch me?! I'm not fragile.

I bring my right hand up and lace my fingers through his.

"I'm not fragile; my right hand is the only thing that hurts." I sit up on my elbow, pulling him towards me and smile.

He takes the back of my hand and brushes the multi-colored bangs out of my face before he captures my lips.

I can hear the beeping speed up a little bit and feel his lips curving into a smile. I release his hand, threading my fingers through his copper hair as his hand slips around my back to hold me closer to him.

I feel his fingers splay across bare skin, right between my shoulder blades and I gasp. He pulls away and looks down at my left hand.

I shake my head.

"The gown thing." I whisper, looking down at the ugly blue paper gowns hospitals give patients to wear. "Where're my clothes?"

His lips tip up in a smile and I smack him lightly on the back of his head.

Pervert.

"Alice and Rose put them in the bag when they changed you." He jesters with his other hand to the couch thing where my large H.I.M bag is sitting. "They brought some ones for you to change into when you're released."

I sigh, looking back at him and cock an eyebrow.

"Which will be…?"

"In an hour." Carlisle says from the door, causing me to jump and Edward to laugh.

"Thank gad." I lay back on the bed as Carlisle shoots some morphine in the IV thing.

"Give it a moment." He says, watching my hand twitch, looking very Doctor like.

"Whelp, can't feel anything now." I laugh, flapping my hand around, staring at it in wonder. It looks very Harry Potter-y. Remember when he broke his arm, and that fake teacher caused his bones to disappear? Yeah, it kinda looked like that.

" 'Well, as you can see, no broken bones.' 'Broken? He 'ain't got no bones left!'" I start laughing at myself, and I hear Edward join me.

"She's quoting Harry Potter." He explains to a very confused Carlisle.

He smiles a, 'did I give her too much?' kind of smile, which makes me laugh harder.

"Ah, I could use some of this when my birthday rolls around." I roll my head and smile at a shocked Edward.

"Oh, Bella." His hand cups my cheek as a tear slides down it.

Why am I crying?

"Bella, you were talking earlier."

"Edward." He looks at his dad. "Talk about it with her when she's not on morphine, okay?"

My eyes start to feel heavy, and I give into subconsciousness.

"Alright."

* * *

**yeah... morphine :D review for me pleases!!  
**


	13. is it? :o

**on with this... sorry for the sucky music... stupid poppy!!**

**disclaimer... that's all you get :**

* * *

She's a rebel, she's a Saint

She's the salt of the earth

And she's dangerous.

(What's her name – Green Day)

-**Three days later**-

I can't believe it was only three days ago that I 'saw' my family.

How fucking cruel life is. To top it off, Edward won't stop smothering me. He's like a mother, flittering about, and shit. It doesn't help too much that he wears that stupid pink apron when he's doing the cleaning. My gad, if I didn't know better I'd think he was fucking gay.

"Bella, love." Speak of the super hero.

"What, Edward?" I glance over and roll my eyes. Damn, he's still wearing it, and the dinner he tried to prepare. Wait a second.

I glance back over and gasp.

"Where the hell are you CLOTHES?!" I yell and a slight blush creeps into his cheeks as he slides into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

I stare at him as he starts to undo the apron.

"Edward." I warn, my control wavering as the top flips down, showing his beautifully sculpted chest as he starts to undo the tie around his waist, it slipping down as he does, showing his happy trail of bronze hair.

He looks up at me, letting it fall to the ground.

"Bella, wake the _hell_ up." Alice's voice says when his mouth opens, and the scene fades.

I groan, sitting up in bed and glaring at a smiling little pixie face.

"You talk in your sleep." Edward says as he comes through the bathroom door, draped in black shorts that reach mid-calf and an un-buttoned 30 seconds to mars shirt, his bronze hair wet and hanging in his face

I groan and cover my face with the pillow.

"What do you want, Alice?"

"Are you up for going to a club?" I swing the pillow and peg her right in the face, making her fall off the bed.

"Oh, shit." I sit up and peek over the edge of the bed to see a dazed Alice with her arms and legs in the air.

I cover my laugh, oh gad, that is hilarious!!

"I'll take that as a 'no'." She smiles, rolling to the side and jumping up. "Whelp, we're off then."

"This early?" I ask as Edward sits on the edge of the bed and starts rubbing his hair with the towel.

"It's nine-thirty _p.m._" She says slowly then prances out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I slept for that long?" I lay my hand on my forehead and sigh.

"You took a pain-killer, love. Of course it makes you sleepy."

I look over and he is on all fours, crawling towards me with that sexy crooked grin on his face.

_Whoa._

When he comes with in reach of me, he extends his arm and treads his fingers through my hair.

"Edward." I whimper when he stops moving.

I roll up on my knees and close the distance between us.

"Cruel bastard." I whisper before kissing him.

I feel him move and my back hit the bed.

His hand starts to move up my tank but stops, and moves away quickly.

"Damn it, Bella." He growls, pulling away and vigorously running his fingers through his hair.

I roll to my side, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them.

_What to do?_

**Why the hell are you being fragile!?**

Oh great, my friends are back.

I close my eyes, not wanting to look at his angry emotion.

"I'm sorry." It comes out as a whimper, pissing me off that I am being such a wuss. Stupid almost dying and seeing me family. How much trauma am I going to go through?

"Bella." I jump from the closeness of him and groan.

Shyt, my wounds are going to reopen if I don't calm down.

"The promise, I know. I'll behave." I whisper as his hands lay over mine. Damn, his hands are cold.

"It's not that." My eyes pop open and I stare into his _really close_ bright green ones.

"Then why?"

"I need to know." His eyes start to darken as I stare. Wow, never seen them actually change. Sexy.

"About what I was saying when I almost di- I mean, three days ago?" He nods, his face screwing up at the memory. "Oh."

He had asked the day we got home, when I woke up that is, and I told him to give me a couple of days. I didn't think he would take it seriously.

I roll on my back, knowing I am going to sound mental when I tell him and really don't feel like watching that pity thing happen, again.

"I just," I can feel my throat closing up and I scowl. Stupid emotions!

"Bella?" His voice drifts through my ears as I fiddle with my bracelet.

"I, saw my family."

"But they're-"

"Dead. I know." I roll towards him and flinch. He's got about five emotions fighting to take control of his face. He finally settles on a blank mask. Good choice.

"Oh." He rolls away from me, sitting up and reaching for something in his discarded jacket.

"What are you doing?"

He rolls back towards me and presses something velvety into my hands, giving me his sexy crooked grin.

I look down and see a black ring box in my hands.

Holy crap, is this?

I can feel my eyes widening as his hand slips under my chin and lifts my face up his.

* * *

**is it?! :O well read on to find out :)**

reviews would be lovely!!


	14. to do it or not to do it

**so basically... fav chappy so far :) cha!**

**disclaimer... :P**

* * *

Check yes Juliet, are you with me?

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk.

I won't go, until you come outside.

Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown

3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms now.

If you won't change the lock, you better change your mind.

(Check yes Juliet – We the Kings)

"Are you…?" I can't even finish the sentence. Is he for reals?

_Oh, I've dreamed of this._

**Oh geeze, isn't this a little **_**fast**_**?**

It is intriguing. 

Another voice? And why do they sound like my family? I am on the seventh level of insanity, aren't I?

_How many levels are there exactly?_

**Aren't there twenty?**

I thought it was ten?

"It's just a promise, for now." Edwards voice pulls me back into reality and I smile.

"Oh! Okay, that's bet- Wait, for now?"

_What?_

**What?**

Ha-ha!

SHUT UP!!

"Yes." He sits up on his arm and tilts his head a little bit. "Unless you changed your mind and you don't want to."

I lift up and capture his lips. Is he crazy?! Of course I want to marry him!

_Aww. _Sounds like mom.

**Going kind of fast? **Sounds like dad.

Are you sure? Danny…

Okay, this is getting annoying. It's pretty bad when your family is living in your mind.

"No, I haven't changed my mind. Thank you."

He chuckles, taking the box from me and snapping back the lid.

_Wow._

**Show off.**

Nice choice.

Whoa… it is… wow.

"I thought it fit you pretty well. I know you don't like huge, erm, jewelry."

It's simple and elegant. The part I can see has the silver band split and is holding a crystallized heart. On the top sliver of the band has my full name, Isabella and on the bottom one it has Edwards name.

"It's, so beautiful." I've always been captivated by sparkly things, ha-ha.

He pulls it out of the box and slips it onto my right ring finger, fitting it right against my abstinence ring.

"Do, um… I mean." I close my mouth and chuckle.

"What?"

I sigh and roll over on top of him, straddling him as I sit up.

I feel my Cheese boxers ride up and smirk at his glance. Wow, is he excited or what?

I start laughing as I feel him start to grow.

"Maybe we should get you a promise ring." I whisper as I lean towards him, laying my right hand on his bare chest for leverage.

He rolls his eyes as he sits up on his forearms, catching me off guard when his lips press against mine.

Ah, crap. Unless you are unhuman, it is impossible to not react in this situation. My thighs break out in goose flesh at his cold fingers trailing up to the hem of the boxers.

Mmm, we are never going to make it until marriage.

_**Stop!**_

I push off of him at all three voices yelling at the same time. Holy crap, that was weird.

"This is proving difficult." I whisper, leaning my forehead against his as we catch our breaths.

"No kidding." He laughs, moving me off of his lap, rolling and going to the bathroom.

I start to laugh as he closes the door. The thought of him _relieving_ himself only a few feet away turns me on. I groan as I start to scoot off the bed, but stop at the sight of the rings.

To sex, or not to sex, that is the fucking question. Ha-ha…

I hear Edwards moan and that does it. I slip off the abstinence ring and prance over to the bathroom door, only to find out it's locked.

"Ugh."

I hear my name on the other side of the door and smile. Aww, he's jacking off to me. How sweet.

Okay, kind of strange, but really sexy. Damn, now I'm really turned on.

"Edward, unlock the door." I rap my knuckles against it. I really want in there.

"Just a minute." His voice is husky letting me know he hasn't came.

I sigh and lay my forehead against the door.

Wow, I can hear his grunt and moans through the door. I listen, getting that throbbing feeling in my lower region and try the handle again.

"Bella." He grunts then sighs. Damn it.

I flop back on the bed and lay my forearms over my eyes, trying to ignore the wetness in my boxers. I hope he doesn't notice.

I hear the door click twice, warning me that he is coming back into the room. Ugh,_ coming_. That is never going to sound the same again.

"Bella? Is your hand hurting?" Ha-ha, yeah right.

"No." I sit up and look at his sheepish grin.

He has the balls to look _fucking sheepish?!_

"I'm sorry, I just, it was too much." He looks over my head as he tries to explain and I sigh.

"You didn't open the damn door." I mutter under my breath, getting peeved as I scoot into the middle of the bed and lean against the headboard.

I hear a gasp/cough thing and look at Edwards blood red face.

Wow, didn't think he heard that. Whelp, at least he knows.

"You mean, you wanted to…?" The bed slants as he kneels on it.

"No, I needed to pee." I roll my eyes as he crawls closer.

"What about your promise?" Whoa, his voice is sexy. Damn these hormones!

I can feel my mouth drop open as he slows down his fucking crawling. Snapping my mouth shut at his smirk I launch myself at him, pinning him to the bed and growling.

_**Whoa.**_

Shut up! Geeze, I don't want my family adding commentary while I do _it. _Ya' know? Gad!

He growls back, grabbing my hips and pulling me down against him.

Damn, he gets turned on easily. Me too, as it seems. Ha-ha.

We start kissing fiercely, rolling around; his shirt flying loose somewhere in the middle of it.

"Bella." He growls as I nip from his neck down to his happy trail. Damn, I can't believe we lasted four months. Well, almost.

He pulls me up before I can undo his pants and kisses me.

Yum, I bet he tastes really good.

I shiver as his fingers move up my tank, slipping it off when we brake apart. He flips me, straddling me like I was earlier and stares down at me. Ugh, this is not what I was expecting.

"Edward." It comes out as a pout as I reach my arms out for him.

I watch his eyes darken as they scan over my exposed upper body. Kinda glad I don't wear bras to bed.

He groans as he falls and latches on to one of my breasts.

Fuck that feels awesome. This is what I've been missing? Why the hell were we waiting again?

Something square and warm hits Edward in the head and flops down on my chest.

What the hell?

"Protection." A deep voice, Emmett?

I tilt my head back and scream, pulling the blanket around me.

"Emmett, get the hell out!" Edward yells, pushing me behind him.

I can hear two different laughs and groan.

"I though you were fucking gone?!" I scream, leaning my head to the left of Edwards body and glaring at the couple.

"Nope, Alice and Jasper are gone. We decided to stay in tonight." Rose says leaning against a laughing Emmett and raising an eye brow at me.

I sigh, trying to think why the hell they would be here, when the guy's apartment is free.

Ohh, Alice and Japer are planning on using it. So, why are they here anyways? Fuck it. I've got an idea.

I slip my tank back on, grab Edward and mine over night bags, already packed with clothes and drag him with me out of the apartment.

"Have fun." I call back as I shut the door then take off at a run to Edwards car.

"Hotel?" Edward asks, keeping up with my stride and I nod.

"Hell yeah. I don't want to listen to them, again." I start laughing and get slammed back wards into his car, his mouth covering mine as we start 'making out'. Is that what you call it when you're so turned on but just kiss?

"Edward. Not in the parking lot." Wow, it's hard to breathe when he's doing that with his tongue.

He groans, sliding over his hood as we clamber into the car then speed off towards our usual hotel.

It's not that we go there to do things, it's just when Rose and Emmett or Alice and Jasper decided to use us girls' apartment, we tend to go get the hotel room, since our walls are kind of thin.

"God I'm so turned on." He growls as the car fish tales into the parking lot and glides into a parking space.

"Join the club." I laugh as we jump out of the car, race towards the Hotel and grab the room key for the night.

"Thanks James." We call back to the Manager as we race to the elevator.

"See you two in the morning!" He calls back, giving a small grin and wave.

As you can figure out, we come here a lot. A-fucking-lot.

We try to wait for the elevator, glancing at each other a million times before we screw it and race up the stairs to the second floor.

Damn, it is so hard to not take him right there. But just a few more yards, and he's all mine.

We bust through the second floor door, race to our room, slamming the key into the slot and tumble inside the room, already starting to grope before we can shut and lock the door.

* * *

**:O oooo... the lemon(why do they call is this?!) is in the next chappy!!**

**review... and tell me what the is a lemon... not the fruit... but why it's quote for 'sexx scene' :)**


	15. thy lemon

**This was kinda hard to write for me... haha since I've never had sex o.O umm... well I know it's been forever, but I haven't had internet since summertime... grr... well enjoy and I hope I haven't lost most of you.**

* * *

Let's make love

All night long

Until all our strength is gone

Hold on tight

Just let go

I wanna feel you in my soul

Until the sun comes up

Let's make love

(Let's make love – Tim McGraw and Faith Hill)

Our clothes are already off before we even hit the king sized bed.

Damn, this feels so great. Four months of pent up sexual energy is fucking awesome; when you let it go. Other wise, it sucks pretty badly

"Edward." I am actually panting as he starts licking every part of my body.

Damn, he is really talented. There's no way he can be a virgin!

He gets down to my nether region where he stops and looks up at me.

"There's no turning back." Husky voice; damn sexy husky voice.

"I don't want to turn back." Well, I don't!

He throws me that sexy crooked grin before he proceeds.

Holy Shit!!

His tongue swirls around before inserting.

Heat floods through my body ten times more then earlier. I latch one of my hands into his hair while the other one gathers a wad of comforter.

A tightening in my lower stomach starts to freak me out.

"Ed- I…" I try to make him understand, really I do, but it's just kinda hard to talk right in the middle of, erm,_ it_.

_You shouldn't even be doing _it_!!_

**So young.**

I can't watch.

SHUT UP!!! Arg!

I groan and buck my hips, thinking he'll understand but I guess he doesn't.

His hands push down on them, locking me in place on the bed while he glances up at me.

I tug on his hair and he nips the flesh, making me groan and release.

"Damn, Bella." He breathes after he licks me clean.

"I tried." Zuback he's fucking awesome.

He chuckles and starts kissing me, letting his tongue roll over mine and I can taste myself.

I use to be repulsed by the thought of this.

Moaning I slide my hands down and stroke his manhood.

Damn, he's _gifted._

His lips vibrate against mine before I slide down and, well, 'work my magic'. –giggle-

His back arches as I slowly slide onto him as far as I can without gagging. He's bound to be eight or nine inches; maybe more.

I flip him to a laying position as I start moving up and down, picking up speed. His hand tangles in my hair and helps me into a rhythm that is pleasing to him.

I feel him pulse and jerk under me, a moan escaping. I smile and move faster, my mouth quivering at the thought.

"Bel…" A louder groan and he explodes in my mouth, tasting fabulous I might add, and I swallow what didn't spew out of my mouth.

I lay my head down on his stomach, feeling really tired and wondering how people can last for a few hours at this pace.

His hand idly strokes my hair as our breathing slows down to the normal rhythm.

I push up on all fours, trying to put as little pressure on my left hand as possible as I crawl up towards him and stare at his dark green eyes.

"Bella," He brushes the damp hair off of my head and holds me close.

I chuckle and lay my head on his chest.

"I'm extremely tired."

"Most people wait about six months after they've," He cuts off and coughs, "had a tragic thing happen."

I groan and roll on top of him. He really needs to stop being such a prude about what happened.

"Knock it off, and get over it."

He snorts and squeezes his arms around my rib cage.

Ow! I can't breathe!

"Ed-ward." I gasp. Damn, will he let go!

His arms slack and I sit up, getting my air flow back to normal.

"Sorry." His fingers stroke through my hair and I lean half-way down, staying an arms length away from him.

"Would you like to wait for another six months?" I cock one of my eye brows up, the right one to be exact, trying to copy Roses 'sexy' look. Though I'm sure I look deranged.

He sighs, rolling his head back and stares at the ceiling.

Damn, even his _neck _is sexy.

"Edward?"

He keeps staring at the ceiling, his jaw tightening then releasing as the seconds tick by.

There is no way I'm waiting six months. No way.

I lean forward until our eyes meet and I smile.

"I can't wait." It comes out as a whisper, going for that sexy voice. Ha-ha.

His body smashes into mine, molding us to each other as he flips me under him.

Holy crap.

"Bella." His lips vibrate against my neck. Damn, damn these hormones.

Groaning I lift my hips against the hard mass between his legs.

Like I said, eight maybe nine inches.

He rolls off the bed and onto the floor, making a rather loud bang and I gasp.

"Are you okay?" I look over the edge of the bed and see him shaking his shorts.

"Damn it! Fucking shit! Stupid god-damned hormones."

Ohh, so it's not just me thinking that.

"What with all the anger?"

His eyes snap to mine, a very sad expression on his face. I can actually feel my heart squeeze. Freaks me out pretty badly.

"No condom."

I let my face fall into the comforter with a 'huff'.

"Maybe the bathroom has some? Or you could ask James?" He is grasping at straws, or rather condoms. Ha-ha.

"Go see." I raise my head and get an eye full of nine inch hardness. "Damn it and hurry."

He chuckles as he jogs to the bathroom and gives a yell.

"Edward?"

Holy crap, holy crap.

I run to the bathroom and run right into a very, _very_ excited Edward.

"I found one."

He pulls me up by one arm to kiss me very seductively on the lips.

Oh, damn. Stupid hormones.

I wrap my legs around his waist as we move towards the bed, amazingly not breaking the kiss, or falling. But then again, I'm not the one walking.

I can feel myself falling back; then low and behold, my back hits the super soft bed.

We finally break the kiss but his lips move to my neck as I grab the foil wrapped square.

It sounds magnified as I tear it open and toss the wrapper to the left.

He starts to kiss down ward but I push him off and press the rubber to his chest.

"I can't," Deep breath. "Can't go through the beginning again."

He nods, slipping on the condom as I stare at the ceiling, focusing on my breathing.

His face comes into my view and I smile. I'm so ready for this. I am.

"Bella," His eyes shine a brighter green then I've seen before as he slowly brushes his lips against mine.

"I love you." We whisper at the same time.

"Are you ready?"

I nod as he slowly slides into me, our eyes never breaking contact.

He gets in pretty far when it starts to hurt.

I flinch, trying not to let it show but I guess he notices because he stops.

"Bella-"

I shake my head and lift up.

"It's okay."

He stares at me for a moment and then resumes sliding in.

All the way in we sit there for a moment. Me; masking the slight pain that turns into horniness, and him; well, watching for a signal.

I smile at him, kind of awkwardly, and he starts moving.

In and out.

In and out.

More speed.

More groans.

Less control.

Need more.

Get more.

Slow down.

Speed up.

Found the rhythm.

Then… Release.

He rolls beside me, breathing very hard.

I stare at him. Sex hair looks great on him. Then again, everything looks good on him, even nothing.

He smiles when he breathing returns to normal.

"That, was awesome."

I laugh, roll off the bed and slip on my clothes.

Sitting up on my knees I look around for our bags.

"We forgot them in the car." Edwards voice calls from the bathroom and I groan.

"Should I go get them?" He steps out in his black shorts and smiles.

"James so knows." I chuckle and look around for my shoes. "I guess we didn't grab shoes either?"

He leans against the door frame and shakes his head. "I kind of wonder if our bags even have clothes in them."

I flop down on the bed and sigh. "Damn hormones."

No shoes, I have no actual underwear, Edward only has his shorts, and our may or may not be empty bags are in his car. Hum.

I hear a chuckle and look up at a rather amused Edward.

"Oh yeah, laugh your ass off while we are stuck in these, clothes, if you can call them that."

He kneels on the bed, the same position that got us in trouble in the first place and leans towards me.

"Who gives a fuck if we walk out in the same clothes we came in? I'm pretty sure James already thinks we are doing stuff."

I prop up on my elbows and smile. "You'll care when I have morning breath."

He rolls his eyes, (I think he kind of favors that move) and flips on the television.

I stare at his back as he sits on the end of the bed and stares at the news.

"Fire in Serenity Hotels has spread quickly and has trapped two young people inside. Police believe the trapped persons to be Jasper Hale and Alice Garvin."

Edward looks back at me but I am already sprinting towards the door.

* * *

**Umm.. cliffie :) hehe....**


	16. are you SERIOUS!

"_Fire in Serenity Hotels has spread quickly and has trapped two young_

_people inside. Police believe the trapped persons to be Jasper Hale _

_and Alice Garvin." _

_Edward looks back at me but I am already sprinting towards the door. _

I never thought this would happen to me.

Well, not like this anyways.

Edward makes a sharp turn towards the hotel parking lot, causing me to

grab on to the 'oh-shit' handle for dear life.

I know why they named it that now.

The hotel has a yellow tape around it, blue, red, and white lights are flashing as he pulls up as close as we can get before the policeman waves his hands for us to stop.

Jumping out of the car I grab on to the officers arm and start questioning him.

"Alice is my best friend, basically my sister, please I need to know..."

The office glances down at my 'outfit' then behind me.

"Bella!"

I turn around and see Rose, her eyeliner, or what's left of it, smeared over her cheeks.

"Rose, what happened?"

She slams into me as another round of tears start to pour from her eyes.

"It was...oh my god...I can't even..."

After that it sounds like mumbling then she stops trying to talk all together and just cries.

Holding her, my hands idily stroking her hair and back, I look at Emmett and raise an eyebrow.

"Some idiot Jasper use to work for threw a lighted, poorly designed, gas-o-bomb at the hotels door they were in. They got trapped, and the smoke got to them before they could do anything."

I can feel my lungs slowly stop working as Emmett's words start to sink in.

Black spots blur my vision as a rushing sound feels my ears, a pouding in my head and a weakness claims my legs.

A moment later Rose is out of my arms and Edward is lightly shaking me.

"...Love, please listen. Emmett got to them in time. They are ... hospital."

It takes a moment but the words make it through and Edwards fearful eyes come into sharp focus.

"So they're...?"

"Some smoke inhilation, a few burns on Jaspers account and a heat burn for both. With some rest and medication they'll be good to go in a few days."

"Your dad, is he the one..."

He cuts me off then, swinging me up into his arms then depostiting me into the passanger side seat.

A cold hand on my shoulder causes me to jump.

"Bella, did you and Edward...?"

She lets the sentence hang and I almost burst out laughing.

Almost.

"Now Rose? Seriously?"

She flinces back into Emmetts arms as Edward slams on the gas and turns onto the freeway, towards the hospital.

"They could die from this-"

"No, they won't, honey." His knuckles turn white at he visibily grips the steering wheel harder.

"You're lying. They so could!"

I hear my voice break through two octivites as every emotion decides to fill me.

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down."

"I will not!"

I see his jaw clench as we make a turn into the hospital parking lot.

Once the car is parked Emmett and Rose climb out after us but Edward holds me in place as they go through the automatic doors.

"Let me go."

Not sure why the hell I'm mad at _him _right now, but hey, I'm a _wee bit_ upset.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

I feel drained as soon as he whispers my full name.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

The first hint of tears blurs my vision as I rapidly blink to clear them away.

I shall not be a freaking woss bag, never ever ever!!

"Hey, listen."

I chuckle at his courious little boy sounding phrase.

"No really! What is _that?!"_

The chuckle esculates as I look up to see his eyes stretched as wide as they can go and his head whipping different directions.

He stops, looks straight at me with out dropping the pose and snaps his fingers.

I jump at the sudden noise and his pose cracks as he's reduced to a laughing mass at my feet. I lean aganist the car for support as the laughter just pours from us.

"Stupid druggies."

I look at the familar bouncer from the rave and flap my hand at him.

"We're not...on...drugs."

Edward slowly stands up, using the car and me to pull himself up then he shoots the bouncer the 'weed' symbol as he passes by.

"Bella, don't lie." He chuckles. "We are so high."

Rolling my eyes I push him into a standing position and take a few moments to sober up.

Not the same sober as from getting drunk, but from laughing...you get it?

psh, never mind.

Edward turns my back to him, grabs my shoulders and leads me into the hospital.

"Okay, now, time to see the couple."

Rolling my eyes I walk through the automatic doors and slam right into Dr. Cullen, me future daddy. Haha.

_Oh, Bella, can you be any more clumbsy._

NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!


	17. she's WHAT!

This engagement is gasping for oxygen  
And I don't think we'll make it out alive  
My intentions remain hidden for the meantime

Like a Drug – My Former Self

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Cull-"

Carlisle's low chuckle stops my apology.

"Bella, honey, if you only knew how many people ran into me."

His hand slides over my hair, smoothing it down I suppose, then he moves over to Edward and whispers something.

I watch as Edward nods, a sheepish expression flitting across his face before he laughs and nods at something his dad asks him.

"Carlisle, can we see Alice?"

The older Cullen turns then motions for us to follow him down this complicated maze of white and steel.

I just about lose it on thinking we will never find her room but then Daddy-o snaps back a swinging door and a very pale Alice floods my vision.

I can't feel myself moving, but I notice Alice is getting bigger, so I must be moving.

Right?

**Oh, snap out of it.**

Is this how you felt?

_Oh, geeze. Not Alice._

SHUT UP!

"Bella, honey, are you alright?"

"She looks a little pale. Maybe she should sit-"

My vision blurs and something wet smears over my cheeks.

"Alice…"

My voice hitches as more tears flood down my cheeks and my shoulders start to shake.

"Bella?"

A blurry picture of Edward, or Carlisle, can't really tell, blocks the blurry picture of Alice.

"She's," Edwards voice pauses, "crying."

Another blurry blob sneaks into the picture as I try to quench the stupid tears.

"Wow, she didn't even make a sound."

I close my eyes and wrestle with my emotions until my tears stop a few seconds later and I open my eyes to see two curious Cullens.

My face flushes with heat before they sober up and turn their attention back to Alice.

"She has minor burns, not anywhere near fatal, unless you count the scars that'll be left after the burns heal."

I laugh at the thought of Alices perfect skin, flawed with scars.

"She's going to be so pissed."

As I look down my clothes catch my attention and I stifle a groan.

Why the_ hell_ I am never dressed normally when I see Edwards dad?!?!?!

"Um… I suppose but we have medicine to take the scars away."

I hear Edwards chuckle as his hand slips into mine.

"I'm sure she'll be okay with the scars knowing it could've been much, much worse."

My intake of breath hitches at Edwards statement and something burns behind my eyes.

More tears. UGH!

"Do you know when she'll wak-?"

A movement out of the corner of my eye, and I see Alice roll her head to one side as her hand comes up to feel the bandages over the burns.

"Alice, you foolish girl."

Her golden-brown eyes snap to mine as a smile lights up her face.

Her cute little pixie face.

Damn her. Ha-ha.

"Oh, Bella."

The smoke inhalation causes her usually high pitched voice to be a lower raspy one. About the same as a fifty year-old chain smokers voice.

I can't help it so I wrap my arms around her torso and laugh.

She huffs as Edward and his dad stifle their chuckles behind their hands.

"You, Miss Swan, need to get off the drugs."

Laughing harder I lean back to pat her head but her eyes widen as she takes in my appearance.

"Oh, my, god. Isabella Marie Swan, did you have-?"

My hand lands over her mouth before she can finish her sentence.

Am I really that transparent?

Can _complete strangers _tell?

Oh, my, god… Can Edwards's dad…?

I look up at Carlisle and see his eyes looking from me to Edward, a half smile playing on his lips.

"Alice, not now."

My eyes are still locked on Carlisle's and I can feel the blush on my face as I realize…

HE SO FUCKING KNOWS!!

I look down just as Alice licks my hand.

"Ew, Alice!"

As I wipe the spit on her gown Edwards arm circles my waist and pulls me back from her bedside.

"Hey, wait…"

Something in Alice's face causes me to go stock still.

"What is it?"

I lean closer, really dreading what she's about to say. Not sure why. I can't read minds.

That'd be freakin' AWESOME though!

To know what people were thinking of you and shit!

Helz yeah!

Oh, sorry. He-he.

"Bella, I found out something."

I can feel my heart skip a beat then speed up as I lay my hand over hers.

Dang, her hand is so small!

I've never realized that!

"I'm-"

Her voice cracks before she starts to cough. Really hard.

The sound makes _my_ throat hurt.

I look up to see Carlisle injecting something into her IV line and my arm twitches in response.

It's some weird thing that happens when I see IV lines. E-he…

"Would you like me to tell then, sweetie?"

His hand glides over her hair as she nods and reaches for the glass of water.

"Alice is…" He takes a moment to look at his adopted sons' girlfriend. When he looks back up at Edward and I, something clicks.

"Oh, my, god. She's _pregnant?!_"

I feel Edwards arm stiffen as Carlisle nods, a smile stretching his flawless face farther.

A giggle escapes as I look down at Alice. Her innocent smile breaks down the hold I had on my laughter and I reach down to hug her as my body shakes with the giggles.

Some how I get "congratulations" between the little fits and she thanks me.

"Does Jasper know?"

Edwards's voice registers through all the laughing and I stand up to listen to Carlisle.

"They found out before the bomb went off."

"How is he?"

Worry flashes across his face at my question and a shiver runs down my spine.

"He's more of a serious matter. In his attempt to block Alice from the smoke and flames he got the full force."

I rip back the curtain that separates the room and see Jasper with bandages covering ninety-six percent of his body and a cast on his right arm.

My eyes meet Roses from where she stands on the other side of Jaspers bed.

A tear cuts a line through her foundation and I feel a tear of my own slip down my cheek.


	18. Christmastime Christmastime!

**YEAH! okay, well I didn't really plan on this story being this many chapters... ahaha. In a way I never wanna end it, but I think in a few more chapters I'll wrap it up! Thanks to all my readers. With out you I would've ended this a LLLLLLOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG time ago. :D so with furter ado...**

**Disclaminer: Yeah, I don't own the characters. Woop-woop**

* * *

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

Love bug- Jonas Brothers

December 25

A loud blaring noise wakes me up.

Screaming, of course. Who the hell wouldn't?!

"SHUT IT OF-!"

I fall out of the bed in the middle of my sentence but the noise continues.

Scrambling up from the floor I run into the living room and stop dead in my tracks.

Holy crap.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are standing in the door way, a fog horn in Emmett hand.

Launching forward I rip the horn out of his hand and the noise stops.

"DAMN YOU EMMETT! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!"

My ears are still ringing but I hear Emmett response over Jaspers laughter.

"I was thinking it was Christmas, and it'd be fun to see you girls in your…um…pjs? What the hell is that character?"

He bends over and I realize I'm in my Wallflower Anime underwear and torn shirt when Edward yanks back on Emmett's shoulder, successfully smashing him into the wall.

"Don't ogle my girlfriends' undergarments."

I feel the heat start near my upper chest and spread to my hairline.

"Bella, go get dressed." Edward glances at me when I don't move and he raises his eyebrow.

"Umm, well you see," I hold my hands behind me and give a shy smile.

"She's trying to say her underwear is very small in the back."

I look back to see Alice and Rose in their furry see through Victoria secret robes. Alice is in blue and Rose is in pink.

"Did you know they were coming here?!"

I point to them, turning in the process and I feel Edward slam into the back of me.

Laughter explodes in the room as he pushes me towards my room.

As soon as the door is shut and locked I spin around and smile up at him.

"You're _blushing_!"

He rolls his eyes as his fingers brush from the tip of my underwear, pulling my shirt over my head.

His gaze flickers to my chest then back to my eyes and I see the green darken.

Kinda cool actually if you watch someone get turned on.

_**BELLA!**_

I wrench back at the shout in my head and spin, snatching the sheet up and coving myself.

"Bella?"

I look over to see a very confused/hurt Edward.

"Sorry, I can't today."

I lift up the corner of my lips.

How to explain when you get close to sex you have your dead family shouting in your head.

Yeahhhh… I don't want to go to the psycho ward, thanks.

"Oh, okay." His head tilts in a cute way that causes his bangs to move and his whole face to show.

"Merry Christmas." I mutter as I walk to my closet to snatch the clothes I picked out last night when I couldn't sleep.

Before I drop the sheet to slip on my clothes Edwards arms come around me and he starts to hum "Love bug" by the Jonas Brothers.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

We start swaying to the music as he keeps singing and I hum the music.

I join him in the next lyrics as I reach my arms up and wrap them around his neck.

_  
I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

I go back to humming the music as he continues to sing.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

_Now I'm..._

I giggle as he hits the high note and spin around as he makes the noise for the guitar solo.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
[ohhh]  
Love Bug again  
[woo!]_

A loud boom sounds on the door making us both jump.

"NO SEX ON CHRISTMAS YOU ANIMALS!"

I start laughing as Edwards head whips around so fast I'm afraid it's going to pop off.

"SHUT UP, EMMETT!"

"Aww, come on Eddie. If I don't get any then you,-"

We hear a loud smacking noise and I cringe at the picture of Emmett getting frogged by Rose.

As Edward moves to peak out the door I slip on Edwards's baggy black pants with the strips of fabric on them, making sure the present is still in the pocket, and a long-sleeve Wallflower turtleneck. I slip on a pair of fuzzy house slippers and jump onto Edwards back.

"On ward, Rudolph!"

His arms come and hold my thighs as I reach down and smack his butt.

"Hey! Watch it."

I giggle as he bounds down the hallway and into the living room, making deer noises.

Jasper trips Edward as he rounds the couch and we tumble into the couch. A sharp pain hits my side as Edward lands on top of me.

A second later he's off of me and I'm in his lap.

"Don't move that fast. You make me dizzy."

I blink my eyes and smile at Rose who is standing off to the side with a tray full off coffee.

"Alright! CAFFINE!!!"

"Catch."

I look in time to see a colorful box get caught an inch from my face.

"Holy crap, Jasper. You know she's not coordinated."

I stick my tongue out at Alice as I take the present from Edwards hand and flip open the tag.

"Hey! Thanks Jazz and Em. You didn't have to."

I rip the paper back and put it right back over the name of the present.

"Okay, you _really_ shouldn't have."

Alice and Rose in to get a look but I have a death grip over the paper, covering the object.

"What, Bella?"

I look at Emmett then as Jasper and see they are trying so hard not to laugh. Failing miserably I might add.

"It's… open it."

Jasper nods at me and I rip the paper back, snap the lid open and see a Death Note hoddie and matching pants.

"Oh, my, god."

I'm too busy look at the clothes to see Alice and Rose inspecting the box it came in.

"You guys put her present in a "Mega Condom" box?!"

"Emmett are these the ones we use?"

I scream and cover my ears.

"OH MY GOD ROSE! TMI!!"

She rolls her eyes and throws a packaged condom at me that hits me square on the forehead between my eyes.

"Oh, puh-lease. At least we use protection."

I feel my eyes widen as our gazes swing to Alice.

"I didn't mean it like that, Al. I'm sorry."

She smiles and lays her hand over her slight bump on her stomach.

"It's alright. I'm happy to have Jaspers baby."

I jump up and hand presents to everyone.

As they start to open their presents I click on the Casting Crowns Christmas CD and take a seat next to Edward.

"Holy crap! Thanks a lot Bells!"

I smile at Emmett as he pulls out a sound system for his jeep. One that is a newer, better version of his current one.

I lean into Edwards shoulder and watch as everyone opens presents.

After all the presents are open I love over and see jasper drop a small box into Alice's lap.

My mouth falls open in response as she snaps the lid back and a silver leaf proposal ring glints against the black velvet.

"I told you I would find something special."

The soft music in the background is the only other sound as Alice pulls out the ring and Jasper slips it onto her left ring finger.

"Merry Christmas, my pixie girl."

They kiss and I look away, down at my pants pocket where I have Edwards other present.

"Bella?"

I keep my chin down but look up at Edward through my eyelashes.

"Edward."

He chuckles, pulls me from the couch and leads me to the kitchen.

"Refills on coffee."

As soon as we get into the kitchen he sets the tray of coffee mugs down on the table and turns to me.

"Alright, spill."

I chuckle as I reach into the pants pocket and pull out a slender silver box and thrust it in his direction.

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

His eyebrow, newly pierced, lifts as he takes the box and lifts the lid from the box.

"Oh, Bella."

His eyes soften as he takes in the present.

"Do you like it?"

He looks up, his eyes bright as his teeth.

That was a weird comparison. But if you saw his teeth you would so know.

"You gave me your heart, Bella. Of course I love it."

He gently lifts the thick watch that I jacked from him a week ago and hands it to me.

I look at the inscription and smile as he holds out his wrist towards me.

_Edward, each day I fall more in love with you. Along with the band, you will have my heart. Well, metaphorically speaking. Love you, Bella._

I snap the watch onto his wrist and get pulled into a breathless sort of kiss.

Dang, I love him.

* * *

**Ahaha.. you have to love Emmett! Anywhos.. there is chapter 18 :D I dedicate this chappy to the peoples who reviewed the last couple of chappys. YOU PEOPLE FREAKIN ROCK! haha. **

**Farewell-R**


	19. AUTHOR NOTE!

WOW! I know It's been awhile. Though I plan on updating as soon as I can! Sorry for the wait but I do have 2 chapters ready! Just need to type them out. I thank you for your patience as I try to figure out this rather .... interresting story ending. Give me a few days! Thank you!

Until next time

hp-mr-twilight-lover


	20. Sugar coated tragedy

**Finally!!! Had it typed yesterday but am getting to post it now! Hopefully you like it!!**

**I don't own Twilight... **

* * *

January – Part 1

Edwards POV

I peak into Bella's door and instantly get a boner.

She is dressed in underwear that doesn't cover most of her ass and a ripped up shirt that I'm sure was mine at one time. Standing on her bed, she stretches up towards the ceiling and smoothes over a picture from Christmas.

I quietly slip in, which is extremely easy to do since her music is blaring. I lean against the door and watch as she fixes another picture, takes a step back to check her work then does a spin and lands her on bed Indian style.

The moment she sees me the music clicks to the intro notes for our song.

As the intro plays I hum along with it. The wards flow from my throat and matches CJs almost perfectly.

_Every time your eyes meet mine  
It gives me chills up and down my spine  
I can feel it through your fingertips  
And I'm sensing that its mutual through your lips  
First kiss by your front door  
You're all I wanted and so much more  
I promise you I that won't do wrong  
If you just listen to my song  
You're more than beautiful  
And time is on your side  
Chorus:  
Days pass by  
I wonder why  
You're not by my side  
I'm here without you  
Sleepless nights  
I try and try  
To figure out why  
I'm here without you  
Every since the first day we met  
First date we can never forget  
Just walking through the city streets  
Holding hands in the theater seats  
Just you and me side by side  
Two hearts ready to confide  
I promise you that I won't do wrong  
If you just listen to my song  
You're more than beautiful  
And time is on your side  
Chorus  
Without you_

She leans forward, taking a hold of my shirt and pulls until I'm kneeling over her.

"Hello."

Her seductive voice pushes me over the edge and I capture her lips with mine, working to free the shirt from her body.

Her hands slip under my shirt and I can't help but moan at the feel of it.

"Edward." A half moan, half growl punctuates my name as I sink my teeth into her neck.

Somehow she flips us and strips my pants off at the same time.

"Wow."

She tilts her head back, her hands pushing up my shirt and slowly swivels her hips against my erection. Which just keeps getting worse and worse.

Her head snaps forward and I can see the lust rolling in her eyes.

The growl slips from my mouth before I can stop it. She answers with her own girlish one as I roll, yanking off the skimpy underwear as I go.

"Take me Edward."

I almost falter. She never talks during sex. Usually it's all me.

Of course, with the seductive way she says it, with her back arching against me, I will gladly comply.

I snatch the condom from the bedside table, slip it on and push inside of her. Not surprisingly we don't need lubrication.

"Oh, Bella."

"Faster, Edward."

Smirking, I slow down and her lip curls up over her teeth.

She sits up too fast for me to realize what's happening and I land on my back as she starts ridding me.

The shock wears off after a few seconds and I start to enjoy this new pushy Bella. Her breasts bounce as she slides up and down with a speed that seems too fast to start out with.

"Bella."

She squeezes herself around me and it makes me head towards my release.

She throws her head back and a moan vibrates through her whole body.

"Oh, Edward. Mmmm… I'm close."

The fact that she's talking now doesn't faze me as I let the mood take me.

She slows down a little bit and I know she's getting tired so I flip her around and pound into her at the same speed she started out with.

Her moans get more pronounced as she heads towards her climax.

Her eyes pop open and I feel the familiar tightening in my lower stomach.

"Uh- I'm… Oh god."

I see her smile right before she violently cums, her nails digging in my back as her vagina tightens causing me to explode.

The violent tremors slowly subside as our ragged breathing returns to normal.

"Oh god Bella. What the hell was that?"

Her laughing is interrupted by quick catches of breath.

"I'm sorry. Something just snapped I guess."

Rolling my eyes I land next to her, slowly rubbing circles on her stomach.

She flips around, propping herself up on her forearm and stare at me.

"What?"

She smiles, gives me a quick kiss then rolls out of my arms and stops right before she falls off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." Flipping up she tries to avoid the clothes sprawled on the floor but nearly falls.

"Careful." I go to get up but she flaps her hand back at me.

"I've got it."

As soon as the water comes on I jump from the bed, yank on my pants and head towards the kitchen.

"Did you tell her?"

I glance back as Emmett closes the door to Rosalie's room.

"Did you?"

His silence answers the question and I continue towards the kitchen where Jasper is sitting at the table, staring into his cup of coffee.

"Couldn't do it either?"

"Her being pregnant, it just, and now that…"

He finishes his jumbled thoughts by dropping his head to the table with a loud thud.

"Seems we owe mommy dearest a cop out."

I pull two Dews from the refrigerator, toss one to Emmett and take the other for myself.

"You know we can't back out. Not that they gave us a choice on the going anyways."

Emmett slides up on to the counter, downing half the bottle as I lean against the 'fridge and roll my eyes.

Rose appears at the door a moment later, locks eyes with Emmett then announces, "My parents are coming to meet you."

Emmett's head snaps back so fast I worry it's going to fly right off.

"When?!"

She glances at the clock, "Three hours. Dress nicely."

With that she turns on her heel and saunters from the kitchen.

"Shit." Emmett whispers before jumping off the counter and racing after her. "Rose!"

"You ever think they plan this-"

"Jasper?" Alice says, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Humm?"

"My parents are coming with Rose's."

I think if it were possible Jasper would have fainted right then. Instead he shuffles her towards her room.

I turn towards the cookie jar, shaped like a monkey, and take out one of the cookies Bella and I made the other day.

"Edward?"

Without think I turn around and blurt out, "Are your parents coming to?"

Instant regret as I see her walls shoot up.

Oh, shit.

"Not unless they're zombies." She bolts from the room and I hear the front door bang against the wall.

A split second later I sprint after her and catch her just before she can start to run down the street.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I spoke without thinking. But I have a lot on my mind with my mother making is go to this stupid 'man-up' island for the next three months. I'm just really sorry."

She goes dead still at my rant.

"Three months?" If I wasn't right next to her I wouldn't have heard a word.

"Did I mention I don't want to go?"

"Then, why?"

Her voice hitches and my heart aches.

"My mother is making us go. Something about man training. I'm not all the sure."

"Us?" She turns and I lose my train of thought for a moment at the tears streaming down her face.

Her eyes, usually a medium brown, seem almost golden.

"Who's 'us', Edward?"

"Emmett, Jasper, and I."

She gets this panicked look on her face and I can see her mind calculating something.

"Oh, thank God."

I feel her relax in my arms.

"You don't care that I'm leav-?"

"Oh! No, Edward. I do care. A lot actually. I'm just glad Jasper will be back before the baby's born."

I chuckle at the flush that's coating her cheeks.

She lightly presses her lips to mine and I feel my body instantly respond.

I'm about to take her right there but remember we're in the parking lot. We pull apart and she springs up from the ground, takes a step backwards and extends her hand.

"Three months?"

She pulls me up and I nod.

"Three months."

I turn around and she leaps onto my back.

"We should get ready before Alice and Rose's parents show up."

She snorts and I turn my head towards her.

"I think we should get ready to go to the rave tonight."

Laughing, I jog up the stairs, jousting her as much as possible.

"Getting nauseous back here, pack mule."

I barely make it into my apartment before collapsing onto the floor in laughter.

Bella rolls next to me, her higher pitched giggles mixing with mine and I try to kick the door shut.

After a few moments we sober up and manage to pull ourselves onto the couch.

"I wonder if Rose will put Emmett into a suit."

I look at her, my eyebrows lifting.

"Her parents are _really formal_."

"I've never seen Emmett in a suit. Unless you count his athletic stuff."

She laughs, lightly backhanding me on the chest.

"I mean ironed slacks, shoes the pinch, starched button up, shiny vest, conservative tie, tux jacket kinda suit."

Emmett is _way _over his head. Though he did say he would do anything for Rose. I guess that qualifies under 'anything'/

"Hey, Edward?"

She turns her head towards me and my chest feels like it's being sat on.

"What is it, love?"

She swings a leg over mine and pulls on my shirt until her ass is stationed on my thighs.

My little buddy twitches as she leans towards me, sexy slow and stops right before our noses touch.

Our eyes stay locked to her, like I'm under some sort of spell.

"Edward."

Her whisper sends electric signals through my body, perking up my little buddy.

I move forward to kiss her but she leans back, keeping the same distance as she does.

A whimper escapes before I can quench it and she fucking _smirks! _

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

I growl this time and she lightly kisses me. She tilts her head and leans next to my ear.

"Do you love me, Edward?"

"More than you know, Isabella Marie."

Her lips and teeth graze over my neck and I convulsively swallow.

"Then take me with you."

For a moment I'm completely stumped by her command.

Then it hits me.

I move her from my lap, stand up and move to the window.

"Edwa-"

"I can't, Bella."

Her feet land on the floor with a loud thud.

"Why are you doing this?!"

Before I can even answer she screams. "STOP IT!"

I turn around, about to ask her what the hell her problem is, but see she's holding her head, bent over and her eyes are closed.

"Bella?"

Her body jerks and I rush to her, grabbing her wrists.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

"STOP IT, PLEASE! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP! PLEASE!"

I sit there, stunned, and the door swings open.

"What are you-"

Bella falls forward with a choked sob and I catch her before her head hits the coffee table.

Emmett rushes down the hallway, hopefully to get Rose or Alice.

"Please, just leave me alone, please. Stop, please, you're hurting me."

I look at her eyes and see they are turned towards the ceiling but are unfocused.

"Bella."

Her lips take on a blue tint and I freak out. I lay her on the ground, sideways and make sure her airway is clear. I whip my phone out and hit 2.

"I already called him." Emmett announces as he and Rose rush into the apartment.

Rose gently takes Bella from me and strokes her hair.

"Isabella, come back to us honey."

Bella's' hands clench onto Roses forearms as I sit there, helpless.

"They're taunting me." Her voice sounds distant and hollow. "They won't stop."

A sob escapes her throat and I feel mine constrict.

"I know, sweetie. Just ignore them and they'll go away."

Emmett's hand lands on my shoulder, keeping me from falling over.

"Are they back?" Alice asks, kneeling next to Rose and lays a hand on Bella's arm.

"It seems more forcibly this time."

Bella lets out a whimper and I clench my hands onto my pants to keep from snatching her.

"Isabella Marie, you're not alone. Rosalie and I are here with you."

"They won't get you, Isabella. Alice and I won't let them."

Bella physically relaxes then goes limp a moment later.

Black dots appear in my vision and I quickly suck in a deep breath. Didn't realize I was holding my breath.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett blurts out just as Rose and Alice look up.

* * *

**Yeap... a cliffy haha... though I have the next chapter written.. I'll post asap! Promise! Thank you for hanging with me through this story! It's almost over!**

**Please comment... and as always... if you see something that I need improvement in.. please tell me 'kay? Thanks! Love you all!**


End file.
